More than just friends?
by SassySolarian
Summary: How will Stella's life change when she finds out her new roommate is none other than Brandon Shields? Please review :)
1. First day

_**Hey guys! Soo this is my first fanfic and ik its not that good so yh.. I just love reading them and I'm giving it a try.. (Trying not to be cheesy here XD)**_

 **Stella's P.O.V**

I woke to the sound of my alarm ringing. Forgetting I had to actually turn off the alarm for the noise to stop. Anyways, I checked my phone and I was late! I only have like 20 minutes to get ready, and being ME that's impossible. While I was changing and frantically doing my hair, bloom called.

"WTF STELLA SOLARIA WHERE ARE YOU!?" she whispered, though it was more like she was screaming.

"Bloom calm down, I will be there in like 5 minutes" I said as I hopped into my black Range Rover SUV.

What's her deal?

"Seriously, today of all days?" she said

"Why, what's today?" I asked, confused.

"TODAY IS OUR FIRST DAY AT PRINCETON UNIVERSITY!" she screamed

"OH SHIT"

"Yeah Stella.."Oh shit"

I couldn't be late on my first day! Not like the last time, when it was my first year at Alfea! Well at least there's no miss Griselda! BLEUGH.. I mean those wayyy out-dated glasses and her hair was just.. STELLA CONCENTRATE ON THE ROAD!

I quickly parked, and sprinted inside the building. Thank God there were signs, or I would be hopelessly lost! I sneaked into the main hall and sat next to the girls. I hope no one noticed me! Musa glared at me. "Seriously, if anyone saw you, you would be SO dead."

 **Musa's P.O.V**

"Anyways, why were you late" Tecna asked.

"Lemme guess, wardrobe malfunction? Couldn't find anything to wear?" Aisha laughed.

"Well...kinda, you gotta dress to impress on your first day!" Stella replied

Typical Stella!

"Well that you have done, if I say so myself" I added.

She was wearing a cropped lace halter-top, light wash ripped shorts, a floral kimono, and black pumps. She had on a gold cuff bracelet and her hair was in a messy bun. Laid back, yet chic. I like it!

"In LOVE with your outfit Stels " I said

"Well, what do you expect honey, I AM a fashion designer" She smiled.

The bell rang, and we exited the main hall, and went to our lectures. Me, Stella and Aisha all had the same class, and Bloom, Flora and Tecna had a class together too. We sat down and all throughout the class, Stella asked us our views on her new designs. The bell finally rang. THANK GOD. We met up with the others in the courtyard (which, by the way, was HUGE) and they were with the guys.


	2. Roomates?

**Ik that last chapter was so short soz :(. Im gonna make them longer from now on.**

 **Stella's P.O.V**

I walked up to the courtyard with Musa and Aisha to meet up with the girls. The guys where there too. You see, all of them were dating, except me, though i have a MAJOR crush on Brandon Shields! He's single, and the girls tell me to 'make my move', but he's a huge flirt. I mean at least I'm lucky we are friends, because he is like the 'it guy', you know? The most popular guy is high school, and now, he is probably gonna be the most popular guy at Princeton. I can't blame him though, he is intelligent, talented and SO HOT. He has these Brown mesmerising eyes, and I just melt when I look at them..He flirts with like every single girl, but doesn't actually have a girlfriend. Surprising, right?

I sat next in between Bloom and Flora. Helia was helping Flora with a poem, more like flirting and giggling to me, and Bloom and Sky were just talking and smiling and all the mushy stuff couple do. I got out my sketchpad and started drawing. When in the world of fashion, I forget about what is happening around me, and I am totally free.

"Hey Princess" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Brandon, and for some reason, he calls me "Princess" (Even though I am one, isn't nick naming something COUPLES do?) but I never know if he's REALLY flirting or its just the usual, or maybe it's just that we are good friends.

I looked up at smiled and then my concentration was back on my designs.

"What are you drawing Stel?" he asked, as he leaned over and looked at my sketchpad.  
"Oh, just some designs." I replied. He walked around and sat close to me, and his hand was on my free hand. I kept on drawing, and he leaned in even closer. HOLY COW THIS BOY IS NOSY!  
"Can I see?" he asked. I simply nodded and handed my sketchpad over to him.  
"These are really good Stella, you should open a boutique you know." he said.  
"Thanks, and thats not really a bad idea" I said, as I blushed bright red. Why is it whenever he compliments me or my work, I turn into a frickin tomato?  
"Soo..you guys excited to move into your apartments, I certainly am!" said Aisha, breaking the awkward silence. I need to remember to thank her for that.  
"I am! I can't wait to setup my software and computer systems." squealed Tecna.  
"And I can wait to help you" said Timmy, looking into Tecna's eyes and smiling. Oh they are SO cute together!  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to give you guys the keys!" Bloom said while getting 12 keys, keeping 2 for her and Sky, and giving the rest to us. All the girls where sharing with their boyfriends, and Brandon and I got our own. YAY MY VERY OWN APARTMENT!  
"Okay well we'll be heading off to the gym, see you guys later." Riven said, picking up his bag and kissing Musa on the cheek.  
"Seriously, you guys are gonna see each other in like an hour" I said.  
"looks like someones grouchy..." Nabu laughed. I rolled my eyes and picked up my Louis Vuitton bag and walked to the parking lot. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist.  
"Hey, don't I get a goodbye, Princess?" Brandon said.  
"GOODBYE" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He smirked at me, and I half smiled at him. I got into my car, and put my favourite albums on, which was any Jason Derulo one. Being the shopaholic I am, I drove to the mall and I got ALOT. While I was loading the bags into my car, I heard an annoying voice that I hoped I would NEVER hear again.  
"STELLA, IS THAT YOU?" he said. It was Nathan Jones. GOD HELP ME. Why do I despise this boy so much, you may ask? Well, in high school, he had this crush on me, but it was an obsessive, stalkerish crush, you know? It was SO ANNOYING because he thinks I am his 'girlfriend'.  
"Hey babe, where have you been?" he said, trying to kiss me.  
"Princeton University if you must know, and I TOLD YOU DO NOT CALL ME 'BABE' NATHAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs towards the end.  
"No way, I go there too!" He said putting his arm around me.  
"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME YOU CREEP, OR I WILL ACTUALLY GET A COURT ORDERED RESTRAINING ORDER!" I said boiling up with anger.  
"Call me " he said, finally leaving. "In your dreams, hun" I said as i cursed under my breath. I closed the back of my car and put the music back on as I drove to McDonalds drive thru and got fries, and a chocolate frap. I checked my keys to see the address of my new apartment, and put them on the GPS. It was really close by actually. I checked the door number and opened up the door to reveal a beautiful 2 bedroom apartment. I started decorating and made some dinner. I got into my comfy PJs and sat on the couch, which had a soft blanket and throw pillows on it. Suddenly, I heard a noise from the door. I live alone so someone was obviously trying to break in. Hiding my fear, I stood next to the door and yelled "I know karate, and all that". The door flung open and out of pure instinct I punched the guy's cheek. "BRANDON" I said shocked.  
"STELLA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" he said lying on the floor. I helped him up and felt REALLY BAD.  
"How do you have the key to MY apartment?" I asked confused.  
"You mean OUR apartment, I LIVE here." he said.  
"Whaa...?" I questioned, still clueless."  
"We are roommates, didn't Bloom tell you?"  
"NO! Whats her and Sky's door number?"I said.  
"Number 89, right down the ha.." "I KNOW WHERE IT IS!" I snapped cutting him off. He rolled his eyes as I stomped unto their door and banged on it.  
"I bet you anything thats Stella" Sky said laughing. Bloom opened the door and i started my rant.  
"Ohh..I know what this is about, You still have a crush on him!" She giggled.  
"BLOOM" I said as I was turning as red as her hair.  
"I'm right, aren't I?" Bloom smiled. I turned away and crossed my arms like a six year old. Bloom pulled me into a playful hug.  
"Aww, is little Stella embarrassed?" she laughed.  
"whatever!" I said walking back to my apartment.  
After watching some movies I got some coffee and knocked on Brandon's door.  
"You want some coffee?" I asked. I felt so guilty, and I had to do something to make up for it.  
He walked out shirtless, and let me tell you, it was really hard to keep my eyes up because GEEZ. I didn't want to look like I was checking him out (even though I was).  
"Thanks Stel" he said. "Look, I'm REALLY sorry about punching you and totally flipping out about having you as my roommate, because you are not so bad you know." I said, trying to lighten up the mood.  
"It okay, really Stella." he laughed. "So, you wanna go to the movies or something"  
"Im cool with that, how about Fast and Furious 7?" I replied. "You have great movie taste" he laughed.  
"Thanks, so we can leave in like an hour and a half?" I asked. He nodded. We walked back to the couch, drinking our coffee and I was on my macbook. I was online shopping until nabu called me.  
"Yo what up"I said  
"You'll never guess what, I was on Nathan's blog and.." Nabu started  
"Hold up Nabu, YOU were on Nathan's blog?" I said, interrupting him  
"Yeah, by uhh..accident. So anyways, you got to check out his latest post Stel, NOW!"  
"okay, whatever"  
"3..2..1.." he counted  
"I AM GOING TO KILL THIS BOY!" I yelled, ending the call. "Calm down Stella, what could be that bad?" Brandon asked.  
There was a picture that he secretly took when he tried to kiss me, just before i pushed him off. I started reading.  
"Hey folks. You may or may not know, but Stella Solaria, aged 18, is my girlfriend. She really can't resist me, can she, well thats what it looks like in this pic that she took..."  
"Wait, I don't think your 'boyfriend' would like me taking you out tonight" he said, with a chuckle.  
"BRANDON SHIELDS THIS IS NOT TIME FOR JOKING, THE WHOLE WORLD THINKS I AM DATING NATHAN JONES, MY REPUTATION IS RUINED AND.."  
My rant was interrupted by his lips crashing onto mine, AND IT WAS AMAAAZING. "better?" he said as he broke the kiss. Oh geez I was doing it again, If I blush when he speaks to me, now that he kissed me...what do I look like?!  
"Well It calmed me down, and shut me up, so I guess" I whispered.


	3. To The Movies We Go

**Stella's P.O.V**

"OMFG, BRANDON SHIELDS KISSED ME" I whispered to myself, basically freaking out, as I walked to my closet. That was like a TOTAL mood swing, I mean one minute, I'm about to blow up, the next I'm prancing around in my closet? Now thats theres a teensy weensy chance he likes me, I HAVE to dress to impress. And to think I was going to wear a hoodie and sweats? It was a bit chilly out, so I grabbed my black high wasted jeans, a pink and black cropped sweater, and pink wedged boots with black laces. My hair was in a half up half down hairstyle, and my make up was on fleek, winged eyeliner, and pink lips. I grabbed my favourite bag (the Louis Vuitton one) and jumped up on the counter in the kitchen, stuffing chocolate in my mouth. You see, when it comes to food, I am most definitely NOT ladylike!  
"Ready!" I yelled, checking my compact mirror, and wiping off the chocolate from around my mouth.  
"Okay then, lets g..WOAH" Brandon said, walking in. YAY, it worked. I could tell he was impressed.  
"You look great Stella" he said. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself!" I laughed.  
"Stop eating, you'll lose your appetite" he said. "Appetite for what?" I grinned.  
"For Ice Cream!"he said enthusiastically. "Ice cream? YAY.. wo...woah." I squealed, as I lost my balance and expected to feel the cold hard tiles, but instead, a pair of muscular hand catch me.  
"Ooops...sorry" I whispered. He just chuckled and I got my car keys and we left. In the parking lot, I walked over to my car and he walked to his.  
"Woah..Our cars are identical...except mine is matte and yours is shiny" I said. "Oh yeah, well get in I'll drive." he insisted. I agreed and I got in. I texted the girls about it in our group chat, and Flora asked me if it was a date. I didn't really know yet.  
"So..um is this like a date?" I asked, trying to hide that I was so nervous.  
"Well, I guess, do you want it to be?" he said.  
"YES!..I mean..I'm cool with it." I smiled. We both laughed and he parked next to the cinema. He offered his hand and I took it and I could hear people saying "they're such a cute couple" and that kind of stuff. While we were waiting in line to get tickets, he turned to me and looked into my eyes...AHH SO MESMERISING!  
"Stella, you're shaking..are you nervous?" he smiled. He read my mind...or rather felt my hand shaking. My heart was beating faster and faster.  
"I..I..well." I stuttered. I took a deep breath and decided I should make my move, tell him how I feel.  
"Well, Brandon, I kinda like you..ALOT, and I know it's weird, but its a girl thing to be nervous around their all time crush" I said as I looked down. All of a sudden he hugged me, it was so warm and I felt protected.  
"Aw, Stel, you're so cute when you're nervous" he laughed.  
"I am?" I replied. "And by the way, it's totally not weird, if the guy likes them back." he said breaking the hug.  
"I KNEW IT..wait seriously you like me?" I said sounding relieved.  
"Isn't it obvious, Princess?" he said as I giggled. He held my hand again, as we walked into the movie theatre and I leaned on his shoulder as we watched the movie. It was about 10pm when it finished, and we were walking down the parking lot when someone tapped my shoulder. Nathan Jones.  
"Hey babe did you see my blog?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah I saw your blog, and you know what I'm gonna do now?" I answered innocently.  
"What" he asked.  
"IMMA BEAT YO MOTHA F*CKIN ASS BIATCH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was just about to jump on his back and attack him, but Brandon held me back. Why does he have to be so damn strong?  
"Who's that? Your little boyfriend."he snickered, pointing at Brandon.  
"Hell yeah. You got a problem with that?" I said threatening him. "Wait, no IM supposed to be your boyfriend not HIM!"  
"UGHHH...NATHAN JONES I AM SOO OVER YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE AGAIN!" I screamed.  
Remembering the time he almost got arrested a year ago, he sped off.  
"Um, how about Ice Cream now?" Brandon said trying to calm me down. I nodded and we got in his car.  
"So..I'm your boyfriend now am I?" He said smirking. "Oh sorry about that it's just that I.." "No, Stel, it's okay, I am so honoured to be." he said. We both laughed.  
"By the way, what exactly is a 'Biatch' " he asked. "Oh just a bitch who is too bitchy to even deserve the title bitch" I said bursting out with laughter. After eating ice cream, we got home, and I got ready for bed. I was so tired that I hopped straight into bed. Brandon sat on my bed and smiled.  
"That was like the best day ever" i yawned.  
"obviously, because I spent it with you." he said  
"Aww...Goodnight Brandon" i whispered, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.  
"Night Princess." he said, as he kissed my forehead and walked out closing the door behind him.

 **Im really tired it's like 3:30am. Anyways, Ik I kinda rushed it, but there will be a lot more drama, Im hoping for at least 20 chapters. Okay, Please review and I'll update tomorrow probably.**


	4. Winner!

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm gonna try make this chapter longer. Also, I think pretty much all of this story will be written in Stella's P.O.V, because I just think its easier that way. :)**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

I woke up to my alarm, this time EARLIER! It was 6am and I got a message from Brandon saying "Morning Princess :)".  
Yay, so it wasn't a dream after all. I called Bloom, and she picked up straight away.  
"I see someones up early." she laughed.  
"Yeah, so I have enough time to do my hair and makeup" I said  
"You'll never guess what, Bloomy" I squealed.  
"you called me 'Bloomy' so you must be SUPER pumped. Gimme the details! '" she said.  
"Yeah, so last night.." I told her all about my 'date' with Brandon, and I apologised for freaking out about her giving me the apartment to share with Brandon because it only took one night for things to..well 'blossom'. I walked into the kitchen, and stuffed a croissant in my mouth.  
"SHUT UP, He did that?" Bloom asked.  
"I KNOW RIGHT! Then I threatened him with the police thing, and the biatch just ran off. What a wimp" I said, rolling my eyes, still chewing.  
"who you talking to?" Brandon asked.  
"Just Bloom" I answered. "Imma talk to you later Stel, you go now and talk to your prince charming" she smiled.  
"Thanks Bloom, get ready, I'm gonna come by your apartment and give you and the girls a ride at 7" I said.  
"Kk, thanks Stel your the best!" she giggled.  
"I know" i grinned, ending the call. I dragged Brandon's hand and literally threw him on the couch.  
"Sit down, I wanna make you breakfast." I said.  
"Okay, but why?" he asked, raising a brow.  
"To thank you for taking me out for movies and ice-cream, DUH!" I laughed, while walking to the kitchen. I am probably the worst cook EVER, but, whatever, I know some recipes. Oh yeah, my mom taught me how to make really good pancakes! I made the batter, flipped the pancakes, and added the finishing touches.  
"Voilà" I said as I sat on the couch next to him. I stared at him, watching him eat it.  
"SO..HOW IS IT!" I squealed.  
"It's really good princess." he started cracking up at my excitement.  
"YAY" I said while scoffed my pancake in my mouth. I got into a pair of jeans that were ripped on the knees, black wedged boots, and black oversized sweater. I put my hair into my signature messy bun, put some natural makeup on, and put on a gold necklace with a 'S'. It was 6:55 and I grabbed my keys and knocked on their doors. Musa's was right next door, so I went to her's first. Riven opened the door and she was tying her laces being him.  
"So, what did you do to Nathan huh?" Riven snorted.  
"I saw him last night and I almost kicked his ass" I said casually.  
"Almost?"  
"Yeah Brandon held me back." I said through clenched teeth, because god did I want to murder the boy that night!  
"Brandon? Am I missing something here?" he questioned.  
"Uhhh..." I stuttered.  
"Didn't you know babe? He took her out last night, there like a couple" Musa interrupted. I flushed red. Again. I guess we were kinda officially a 'couple'. Riven smirked at me, only making me redder.  
"Well it was nice talking to you Riv, Come on Musa, lets GO!" I laughed nervously, dragging Musa to get the rest of the girls. Once we got Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Aisha, we got into my car and there was MAJOR traffic.  
"This, my dear friends, is why we leave EARLY" Flora said.  
"Tell that to Miss ImTooBusyOnMyLooksToBeOnTime." Tecna snickered.  
"Seriously, IM driving YOU guys!" I blurted. We all laughed. While in traffic the girls asked me all about last night, and I explained it to them. While we were giggling, I heard a horn.  
"OH SHIT IM SO SORRY, PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME " I screamed. Then I realised it was none other than the guys behind me just trying to make me feel like I caused an freakin accident, even though it was near a park, and we were on parking spaces. I stormed out of my car and to Brandon's SUV. Once the window was down, I started my rant.  
"Woah,woah,woah. Hold up. It was RIVEN'S idea" He said. I gave him a death glare.  
"OOHH, Dude she's gonna KILL you." Helia said.  
"HEY, WAIT, WHATS THAT IN YOUR HAND!" I snapped, as I examined the rectangular card in his hand. I recognised the orange and pink stars.  
"THATS MY CREDIT CARD, THE ONE I USE FOR SHOPPING!" I exclaimed.  
"Now you've done it" said Timmy. He ran out of the car into the field, but I caught up with him and jumped on him like in a piggyback.  
The girls and guys ran out the car in total shock.  
"Brandon, remind me NEVER to get Stella mad" Sky said, rubbing the back of his neck. I snatched my card, kissed it and stuffed it in my pocket. I was just about to throw the deadliest punch at him, all my anger in this one, but someone pulled me back from my waist.  
"BRANDON, NO I WANTED TO HURT HIM." I yelled.  
"Stella, I don't want you to get arrested for murder." he said. I gruffed as he let go. I quickly grabbed Riven's collar and whispered "NEVER, EVER lay a finger on my stuff again or I will.." and got interrupted by Brandon dragging me back into my car.  
"I was just about to..." I started. He put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Please try not to kill anyone Stel" He said.  
"Sorry, but he deserved it, why did HE have my credit card?" I asked  
"You left it in my car, and he took it to look at it." he answered.  
"Whatever" I growled as I gave Riven one last death glare, and drove off.  
"Musa, what do you see in that jerk" I said.  
"Stel, everyone has a good side. Yeah he can be EXTREMELY rude and annoying at times, trust me I KNOW, but you gotta accept it." Musa explained. "Sweetie, maybe you took it a bit too far this time." Flora said.  
"I GOT IT, afterwards how about we go shopping Stel?" Tecna smiled. My pout slowly turned into a smirk, even though I tried to fight it, I couldn't.  
"Come on, you can do it, show us that oscar-worthy smile Stella." Aisha said encouragingly.  
"Yay, there it is! Theres the Stella we know and love." Bloom said, giving me a playful headlock.  
"DRIVING" I giggled. After parking, we had a group hug, trapping me in the middle.  
"Aw you guys are the best." I squealed.  
"WE KNOW" they all said together. We went inside and went to our lectures. We had to do this excersize for anger management and had to pair up. Just before I could go to the girls, NATHAN started to talk to me. Not again.  
"Because of the stunt you pulled yesterday, you should be my partner, because I don't it to disrupt our relationship" Nathan said.  
"She already has a partner, so I suggest you leave her alone" Aisha snapped, as she grabbed my hand and walked away.  
"Thanks for basically saving my life." I said  
"What are friends for?" she grinned. After class, the girls and guys went to the courtyard, and I dragged Brandon along to the Textiles and designing department, to see what I should know about opening a boutique. The lady there said that they were having a competition for the best designs for a new clothing line and the winner just happens to get their very own boutique and all clothes will be made and supplied.  
"I am SO entering!" I said to Brandon, who was really hungry by the way.  
"Okay, okay Stella, can we PLEASE go eat now?" he begged.  
"FINE" I said, as I jammed the entry forms and letters into my bag. We made our way to the courtyard and I told the girls all about the competition.  
"You are SO going to win Stel!" Flora said, while neutering her plants.  
"I hope, now can we please go to the mall PLEASE" I said with puppy eyes, which always works.  
"Okay then, come on." Musa said turning off her headphones. See, told ya!  
"Don't brutally beat or attack anyone at the mall Stel" Brandon said.  
"Oh we'll make sure she won't" Bloom laughed. "Don't bet on it " I laughed, as I kissed his cheek and scoured my pockets for my car key, luckily Riven didn't take those too! We were so energetic when we started, but after we were done for. When we finished, the girls went to get a quick coffee and I loaded the car. I was so tired that I almost dozed off crouched up in the back of the car.  
"Where's Stella?" Musa asked.  
"Does that answer your question?" said Tecna, pointing at me, as I was half asleep next to the bags. They all laughed, and Bloom pulled me up. "I pretty sure she can't drive like this, so I'll drive" volunteered Aisha.  
"This proves Stella's point, Shopping can really tire a girl out" Flora giggled. I sat in the back, practically sleeping on Bloom's shoulder. When we got home, I knocked on the door, too lazy to open it and laid down on a huge pile of bags.  
"Stella wake up!" Brandon said. I opened my eyes to see Brandon offering his hand out to me, and I took it. I walked over to the couch and watched him heave all my shopping to my room.  
"Looks like someone's had a long shopping trip"he laughed.  
"Tell me about it!" I sighed. He gave me some coffee, and straight away, I was back to my usual, bubbly self. After I got into my PJs, Brandon ordered pizza and we ate it while I finished off my designs for the competition.  
"DONE, finally" I sighed with relief.  
"You are so going to win Stel" he said, looking at my designs. I hope he's right, I worked my butt off for these ones, definitely my best yet!  
We went to bed and I stayed up quite late, filling in the entry form, and then I heard a knock on my window. Who could be here at this hour, and have they never heard of a door? I pulled away my curtains, and straight away, I knew who it was. I sprinted into Brandon's room and knelt down on his bed.  
"BRANDON WAKE UP, WAKE UP NOW!" I screamed.  
"Stella what is it now?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"Nathan is outside my window! DO SOMETHING!" I yelled. He got out of bed and he saw Nathan hanging at my window. What a stalker!  
"How did you get my address?" I asked, trying to keep calm.  
"Why is HE here with YOU at NIGHT? You guys better not be sleeping together, or, worse you better not be..." Nathan started.  
"Heavens no! He LIVES here. We're roommates, and anyways why do you care, I told you I'm not you little 'girlfriend' " I screeched.  
"Prove you don't love me!" he huffed.  
"Okay" I said casually, as I opened the window and pushed him off the window ledge.  
"AND DONT COME BACK!" I yelled, shutting the window.  
"Stella!" Brandon said giving me a stern look.  
"What? He asked for it?" I shrugged. He couldn't help but chuckle. Suddenly, Bloom called.  
"Are you okay, I heard a loud noise outside your apartment!" she said worried.  
"Oh, yeah, I pushed Nathan out the window,"  
"YOU WHAT?!" Bloom gasped, so I told her what had just happened and she laughed.  
I went straight to bed, and didn't want any more interruptions. WHAT A DAY!

 **A Week Later  
**  
After getting ready, and leaving to get my car, it was just my luck that my car just broke down. It just wouldn't start! Brandon had already left, I don't know where, so I just called him.  
"Hey princess"  
"Hey, where are you?"  
"The gym, why?"  
"My car won't start so I need you to pick me up"  
"Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes"  
"Kk thanks bye"  
And he was right on time, I climbed into the passenger seat, and called the breakdown service, booking an appointment later in the day.  
"Thank God you came, otherwise I would have had to walk, and that ain't happening with these shoes!" I said, tapping my heels.  
"And thank god you called for a ride, I needed an excuse to get out of there, because Sky damaged his throat and he was doing these annoying 'vocal exercises'" He said.  
"Aww, poor Sky. " I said.  
"More like poor-your-boyfriend's-ears" he scoffed. I giggled and rolled my eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, making me jump and crouch up into a ball. It was just thunder, and I watched as the rain poured down the window.  
"Oh great, a storm!" Brandon sighed.  
"No!No!No! It took me ages to do my hair, and I need to look my best today because they are announcing the winner of the competition! I don't even have a coat!" I said.  
"Here take mine" he said as he offered his coat to me and parked.  
"Aw thanks" I said as I pecked his lips and ran into the building. We went into the main hall and I met up with the girls and guys. I crossed my fingers and bit my lip as they announced the winner.  
"In third place is Miss Brianna Smith, and in second place is Miss Chloe Jackson, these two will be getting runner up prizes. And the winner of the 2015 competition is...MISS STELLA SOLARIA!  
My eyes shot wide open. OMFG! I WON  
"I WON I ACTUALLY WON!" I screamed with joy, as I hugged(...well more like jumped on) Brandon.  
I went up to the stage, and they gave me the key to my boutique, and an award. They said that the boutique decorators and the people who produce my clothing line would call me and set up an appropriate time to do so. I ran back to my friends and they hugged me.  
"Being the party animals we are, we should celebrate!" said Aisha.  
"Slumber party at mine!" I shouted.


	5. Slumber Party

**Okay that last chapter was the longest one I've done so far, like 2,421 words. Anyways, as always please review, and I'll update soon :p**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

Classes today were AMAZING, random people come up to me to congratulate me, some even ask for signatures! Well, I'm not complaining, even RIVEN congratulated me, and we apologised to each other, so now we're cool I guess. I bought a chocolate frappuccino and went back to the courtyard.  
"So, I need a favour Brandon."  
"What is it Stel?" he said raising a brow.  
"Can you please go to Sky or Helia's or someones apartment for the night because the girls are coming over for a slumber party."  
"Stella..."  
"Pwease, please?" I said with puppy eyes.  
"I can't win with you, can I?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"Fine, just promise me you won't get drunk or something."  
"YAY THANKS I LOVE YOU" I said hugging him.  
"And I can make any promises, but I WILL TRY to control myself" I laughed.  
"Also, can you give me a ride home, I asked the girls to go get some drinks" I mumbled.  
"Stella, I don't want a repeat of high school graduation night, okay? Brandon said pretty seriously.  
"Okay, okay, anyways I will ask Flora to make sure I don't drink too much." I giggled.  
"OK. Now, get in the car, " he said. When we got home, I changed into PJ pants and a really low cut tank top, and then something quite embarrassing happened. There was a knock on the door, and thinking it was the girls or Brandon, I opened the door in my pretty revealing outfit, and saw a young man, in uniform, the car guy. OH SHIT.  
"Uh..SStella Solaria?" he stuttered.  
"Thats me..um just a moment please" I smiled. I grabbed one of Brandon's adidas sweatshirts and pulled it over my head.  
"Yes?"  
"Your car is fixed now ma'am.." he said. I thanked him and shut the door and leaned on it. Later on, the girls arrived, and I told all about it. I actually kept the sweatshirt on, because it was warm and smelled like Brandon. Thats not weird right? His scent has a zing to it, kinda like cinnamon.  
"So, lets play Truth or Dare!" Bloom said. I loved this game, but at the same time, I hated it. I agreed to play anyway. Since it was my party I had to go first..Noooo  
"Okay, Stella, have you and Brandon done the dirty? Musa snickered. We all looked at her the same.  
"MUSA" We shouted simultaneously.  
"what" she shrugged.  
"They've been together for like just over a week!" Tecna said  
"Fair point" Musa said as she rolled her eyes.  
"Anyways, I didn't pick, and I choose DARE" I said. WAIT NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!  
"I GOT IT! Okay, Brandon is staying over and my apartment, so I dare you to go to give him something he forgot." Bloom said.  
"Pssh, PLEASE" I said getting up.  
"WAIT" said Bloom. Uh oh, here it comes...  
"Take off the sweatshirt hun"  
"But I'm wearing that.."  
"We know..that revealing tank top?"  
"UGH" I said, taking off the sweatshirt.  
"AND MAKE OUT WITH HIM!" Musa screamed.  
"SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS, WAIT TILL ITS YOUR TURN!" I said, taking a deep breath. Bloom and the others peeked their heads out the corner and watched me. I knocked on the door and Brandon opened it. I bit my lip, and turned red.  
"You forgot your toothbrush, Babe " I said in a giggly tone. Yep, he was looking. He looked at my cleavage, and then back into my hazel eyes.  
"Stella, are you drunk?" he asked.  
"NO!" I said. Well, I got him to look, now I gotta make out with him...  
"And I can prove it" I said confidently. I went in, knowing the girls were looking, but he certainly didn't fight it, he obviously enjoyed it. I finally broke the kiss.  
"Did you taste any Jack Daniels Whiskey, Vodka? Or how about Stella Artois?"  
"No, but.."  
"See, told you I'm not drunk" I said sweetly.  
"Bye, Love ya!" I said, pecking his cheek. He SO blushed, and I walked away.  
"You guys are bitches!" I screamed, running back into my apartment.  
"Oh don't pretend you didn't LOVE it Stel" Musa said, who was on the floor having fits of laughter with the others.  
"Musa, now I am going to watch YOU make out with Riven!" I said, with an evil smirk.  
"Oh come on, don't be harsh Stel!" she said, slowly calming down.  
"ME? HARSH? YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT!" I screamed. I dragged Musa to her door and watched.  
"Uh..hhey Riven, so we were doing this thing to see which guy is the best kisser.."  
"You better not be making out with other guys" Riven said.  
"No..The girls are doing it too!"  
"Anyways, I'm obviously the BEST kisser!"  
"Prove it!" said Musa. Next thing you know, they're making out! I couldnt hold it in, and I giggled. Riven got suspicious, but lucky for us, Musa pushed him against the door, and he was totally lost in her kiss. It was literally 10 hours long, and she finally stopped and ran back to us. REVENGE IS SWEET! We continued our game, we did some crazy things, like I got Bloom to ask sky to buy her lingerie!

 **Brandon's P.O.V.**

I just don't get it. Stella certainly wasn't drunk, and I know she's confident..but that felt weird, I mean I'm not complaining because, man, she's a good kisser, but still. My phone started ringing and it was Riven.  
"Hey" he said  
"Whats up Riv"  
"So, like 5 minutes ago, Musa came up to me and said they were trying to see who the best kisser, and then made out with me!"  
"Seriously? Because Stel came up to me and practically shoved her cleavage in my face, then made out with me, but she wasn't drunk" I said  
"Weird right? And the strange thing was, I heard laughter, but then I kinda got distracted by Musa kissing me."  
"AND, Sky said Bloom called and asked if he would buy lingerie, and BLOOM is the last person in the world I would expect to say stuff like that"  
"You know what, we should ask Timmy for some spy stuff, and see what they're up to" he said. I ended the call, and Riven came over to Sky's house, where I was spending the night. Timmy hacked into my iMac, which was on the kitchen counter, and had a great view from its camera, as they we on the couch. Why was Stella putting on my sweatshirt?  
"Why are you wearing the sweatshirt Stel." Flora asked  
"I dunno..It smells like Brandon?" laughed Stella. The guys looked at me, and I rolled my eyes.  
"Anyways, do you think Riven fell for it, because Miss Im So Quiet here almost gave it away." Aisha said sarcastically.  
"The real question is if Sky will take the prank call seriously and go buy it" Tecna laughed.  
"Or if Brandon will look at Stella the same way after we dared her to make him stare then make out with him!" Bloom giggled. Stella flushed red and shoved a pillow in her face and screamed.  
"So, it was all dares and prank calls?" Sky said.  
"Ive got an idea for revenge!" I said.  
"Go ahead buddy"

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

I was embarrassed, but I still was rolling on the floor laughing with ma girls. I heard a knock on the door.  
"Stella make sure you're wearing the sweatshirt, you know, incase its the car guy" snickered Bloom.  
"Oh shut up already!" I said, although I WAS wearing the sweatshirt, just incase!  
It was Brandon, and he was shirtless..dayyuumm...NO STELLA KEEP YOUR EYES TO HIS!  
"Oh hey" I said leaning on the door.  
"Hey, can I have my sweatshirt back?"  
"No.." I said  
"Why not"  
"Uhh.." I stuttered.  
"Because it smells like me?" he asked. Oh shit how does she know? I bit my lip.  
"NO!" I said, crossing my arms. Suddenly, I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. I couldn't resist. He finally broke the kiss and I was literally clueless, like how he looked earlier on when I made out with him.  
"Your dares can't fool me, babe" he said. WAIT WHAT? HE KNEW!  
"What are you talking about" I said, playing dumb.  
"We know all about your little game, and the dares and prank calls" he laughed.  
"FINE, I give up, but how do you know?" I said, raising a brow.  
"Oh, we spied on you guys with my computer." he said. HE WHAT? I was fuming inside, but I played it cool.  
"I knew you guys couldn't resist us!" I giggled. He rolled his eyes and closed the door.  
"THEY KNEW" I screamed, explain what happened.  
"Hey, you know the camera is still on, so Stella.." Tecna whispered, giving me an idea. I walked up to the camera and put my middle finger up and shouted "YOU LITTLE BITCHES" and then shut it off. Boys these days, am I right?  
After that, we did truths only, but even that was really embarrassing. We had a couple drinks, but as promised, Flora controlled me, as she was the most sensible. We all slept in my room, and surprisingly, I was the first to wake up!  
This meant I could have fun with how I could wake them up, so thats just what I did.  
"GIRLS WAKE UP" I screamed.  
"what stel" Aisha said hiding her face in a pillow.  
"THE GUYS WANT TO TAKE US TO HAWAII, LIKE NOW!" I exclaimed.  
"WHAT" all the girls said at the same time, smiles spreading on their faces. I started laughing.  
"STELLA! NOT FUNNY" Flora said crossing her arms. Suddenly, I heard a noise from Brandon's room.  
"what was that" Bloom said. I walked his closed door and the footsteps were getting closer and closer.  
"IM WARNING YOU, MY BOYFRIENDS A SPECIALIST!" I yelled out of instinct. The door opened and I saw...BRANDON? He rolled his eyes, and the girls and I sighed with relief.  
"You scared the living daylights out of me! Why are you here?" I said.  
"I came back last night because I wanted pancakes" he smirked. I rolled my eyes.  
"You should have told me!" I said.  
"Wait..Pancakes?" Tecna said, jumping up in joy. There was a knock at the door. I opened it to find 5 smiling faces.  
"I heard you make really good pancakes." Nabu said. I rolled my eyes and half smiled, looking around at the 11 hungry customers.  
"You guys are all crazy!" I said, whipping up 12 pancakes. "which is exactly why I love you" I grinned, setting down the pancakes.  
"Forget the boutique, a restaurant is where the moneys at!" Sky said.  
"These are so good, can I come over every morning Stel?" Helia laughed.  
"Thanks, but who told you about my pankcakes?" I asked.  
"Brandon, of course" Timmy said, with his mouthful. I glared at him.  
"Aw, you did? Now did I tell you guys how good Brandon is with the dishes?" I said sweetly.  
"Ha ha, very funny" Brandon said picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.

 **Okay, that was a bit crazy. Remember to review :)**


	6. Boutique opening

**Thanks for all the reviews, especially Stella Loves Sunshine :3**

Stella's P.O.V.

After the guys and girls left, and I forced Brandon to do the dishes, I got a call from the company who are going to produce my clothing and I scheduled a meeting. I asked Brandon to come, because I wasn't all that good with business and stuff.  
"So when's the meeting again?" Brandon asked, sipping his coffee.  
"4:30 pm, today" I answered.  
"Okay, do I have to wear a suit?"  
"DUH! If you wear a suit, I'll wear a blazer" I said. By the way, I HATE wearing blazers and he knows it.  
"Oh and we're taking my SUV"  
"Did the car guy come?"  
"Y..yeah, yesterday" I stuttered remembering the events of last night and turning red. I was still wearing Brandon sweatshirt at that time.  
"Why are you stuttering..Oh wait, you weren't wearing my sweatshirt when he arrived, were you?" Brandon chuckled. I turned even redder.  
"NOT FUNNY!" I yelled, crossing my arms and walking to my room. I wore a white button up shirt, a black blazer, a black skirt and tights, and my fancy black pumps. I didn't want to overdo it, so I put my hair into a low ponytail. I grabbed my bag and walked back to the kitchen counter. Brandon came out wearing a suit and tie.  
"FANCAY!" I said. He laughed and we went out to the parking lot, and I drove to the business place ( Idk whats it called XD). Thank God I had Brandon there, I almost broke the coffee machine and almost got into a fight with one of the employees. Let me tell you, she was a total BITCH to me. She was practically another Regina George! And on top of that, she flirted with Brandon! MY Brandon! Luckily, the company employees I worked with on my clothing line were really nice. My Boutique was going to be called Stella Couture, and all the items were Stella Originals. It was quite late when we got back, because I dragged Brandon with me to the Company that does interior decorating, for my boutique. They were coming over to paint and decorate NEXT WEEK! Luckily, all the clothing would be done by then too, and I was officially opening the boutique next Friday! YAY!

 **The Following Friday**

It was quite early, and I was going to drive the girls today. Today was the day! All the clothing had been delivered, and the Decorators said they do that too. I put on lighwash skinny jeans, black wedges, and and a more fitting adidas sweater that Brandon got me, because I always stole his. I was doing my makeup when I got a call from the Decorators.  
"Hello"  
"WAIT WHAT?, NEXT WEEK? I open today! I understand, it's okay" THEY CANCELLED ON ME! What am I supposed to do? I called Musa. Although she can be crazy at times, she still gave great advice.  
"OH THOSE GUYS WILL HEAR FROM ME!" Musa yelled. She can get VERY protective sometimes.  
"Musa, there isn't anything we can do! It's all this snow and bad weather, the shipping will get late." I said, as I ended the call and got the girls. Musa had already told them, so when I went to get Flora, she just opened the door and hugged me.  
"Oh Stella, I'm so sorry" Flora said.  
"No,no it's okay, really. I guess opening day will have to wait" I said, drooping my head down. Lucky for us, the roads had been cleared. Most of them were blocked off or closed from the snow. I had made it through the day somehow, but I was still really upset. At the end of the day, I went straight home, and Brandon wasn't there, he probably went to the gym. I wasn't bothered to get in to my PJs, so I took off my wedges and took a nap. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, it was Musa. UGH WHAT NOW?  
"Yo"  
"GET OUT OF BED AND COME TO YOUR BOUTIQUE" she yelled.  
"Why? So I can take in the fact that my life long dream is delayed yet again?"  
"Stella COME ON! RIGHT NOW"  
"Well what have I got to lose?" I ended the call, put on my shoes, and drove off to where my empty boutique was. I didn't even bother to look  
I walked in...  
"SUPRISE". All 11 of them were standing in the middle of my boutique, which was PERFECTLY painted and decorated. All clothes were hung up and everything was to my liking..probably even better.  
"You guys are the best!" I squealed, hugging the girls.  
"Thanks, but you'll never guess who's idea it was!" Aisha giggled.  
"Who's" I aksed.  
"Everything, all this, 100% RIVEN's idea!" Bloom said. I ran up to Riven and hugged him. Normally, I wouldn't hug him, but this was amazing!  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I said breaking the hug, and jumping around. In the corner of my eye, I could see Brandon, but he didn't look too happy. It was really hard to read his emotions sometimes, but I could see by his eyes. Was he..Jealous? I didn't want to make a scene, so I kept quiet. I turned around and saw a huge crowd and a red ribbon.  
"I don't have any employees!" I gasped.  
"Uh, don't be so sure" Tecna said, as 6 young girls walked out, all wearing a black polo shirt saying "Stella Couture".  
"Wait, you're saying I can open, like right now?" I said. They all nodded and I ran outside.  
"I declare Stella Couture OPEN!" I said, cutting the ribbon. The boutique filled up quite fast. My dream come true, people lining up to buy something that I, Stella Solaria, had designed myself. After 15 minutes, we left, and I got all the info I needed to know. When we got home, Brandon wouldn't speak to me. I knew I needed to be the bigger person and apologise, and I didn't even do anything wrong! I knocked on his door.  
"Brandon?" No answer.  
"Oh come on, just talk to me! Please?"  
"I think you'd rather talk to Riven!" excuse me? He can't be serious! I knew it - he WAS jealous.  
"JEALOUS, YOURE JUST JEALOUS" I huffed.  
"Brandon, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but come on, you know I love YOU and ONLY YOU!" No answer again.  
"FINE THEN!" I snapped, walking back to the couch. I drank my coffee and watched Keeping up with the Kardashians, it always cheered me up. About 5 minutes later, Brandon came in and sat next to me. I avoided eye contact.  
"Look, Im sorry I was so moody and stuff, It turns out you were right, I was kinda jealous.." he said shyly.  
"So...are we cool now?" He asked.  
"If you go make some popcorn then maaaaybe.." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and got the microwaveable popcorn ready.  
"Yayy, now we're cool!" I smiled, stuffing my mouth with popcorn. Suddenly, everything went dark, the lights switched off, and so did the TV.  
I got startled and wacked Brandon in the face.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" I whispered.  
"It's Okay, I think its a power cut." He said  
"Do you think the others felt it too?" I asked.  
"Yeah maybe" he answered.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go knock on their doors." I said trying to find my way.  
"Ow ow ow" I screamed as I bumped into the door.  
"Stella?" Brandon said.  
"Yeah?" I said rubbing my head.  
"Take a torch" He said.  
"Uh Good Idea" I smiled, walking to the kitchen and bringing a torch with me. We all stayed at Flora's until the power came back on, and then we went back to our apartments.

 **Okay thats all for now, and once again, thanks for the idea Stella Loves Sunshine!**


	7. Jealousy

**Okay, you wanted more jealousy, so here it is..enjoy! :)**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

It was Sunday today, and I decided to treat myself and have some relaxation time, after all thats happened in the past week. I booked an appointment at the spa for my nails and a facial. I invited the girls because they've been a huge help to me.  
"Stella, where are you going this time? Disneyland?" Brandon said.  
"THE SPA! Oh and I'm taking your car okay?" I said, grabbing his keys from the coffee table.  
"Why, whats wrong with yours?" he asked.  
"Oh nothing, its just that its like REALLY cold today, and your car has a good heater, and the spa is like 30 minutes away." I said, putting on my jacket.  
"Okay, but make sure you don't get back too late, and take a good coat because I don't want you freezing and..."  
"Why you gotta be so protective, huh?" I giggled, kissing his cheek and opening the door.  
"The weather is really bad so don't get delayed or anything."  
"BYE BRANDON, or should I say MOM" I laughed, shutting the door. The girls and I met up in the lobby and walked out to the parking lot.  
"Stella, here are the directions" said Tecna, putting the location on the GPS screen.  
"Thanks, now get in the car girls, quick!" I said, shivering a bit. Once Flora Musa and Aisha got in the back, and Bloom, Tecna and I got in the front, I turned on the heater thingy and warm air rushed through the car, making us nice and toasty. I put on some music, and then slipped a fluffly pink coverup on the steering wheel, to make it more comfortable and cute.  
"Don't forget to take that off afterwards Stel, I don't think Brandon would be too happy when the guys notice it" Aisha said.  
"Oh don't worry, I won't!" I laughed. After 30 minutes of jamming out in the car, we finally go there.  
"HOLY CRAP! This place is GINORMOUS!" Musa gasped.  
"I KNOW!" I squealed. We got a private room, were we got facials first. It was amazing, and Bloom almost choked on a slice of cucumber after I jumped up, sending it from my eye, all the way to Bloom's throat! It was hilarious, but I kinda feel bad. We got our nails done after that.  
"Oh these are AMAZING! Thanks for taking us Stella!" Flora said, not taking her eyes of her manicure for even one second. We got back in the car, and then my phone rang, and I put it on speaker.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Stel, It's Brandon, where are you?"  
"We're driving back home now, why?"  
"Well hurry, because a really bad snow storm is on its way."  
"Oh, we'll be home in like 25 minutes okay?"  
"Ok bye"  
Oh god, a snowstorm? I better get home safely.  
"Tecna, are any of the roads we are taking closed?" Bloom asked.  
"No, but it won't stay like that for long!" Tecna said.  
"Okay, at least theres no traffic!" Musa said. Thank God she was right. We got close to our apartment by the storm started, and Brandon was right, it was BAD! I quickly parked and we could barely walk in this storm. We literally RAN to the lobby, panting like dogs when we arrived. We managed to shut the door, but it took all 6 of us! In the lobby, were all the guys, who were waiting for us.  
"See..I..told..you..we'd..make..it..back..alive.." I said to Brandon, heavily panting.  
"Yeah, JUST BARELY, Stella, JUST BARELY" Sky said hugging Bloom.  
"Oh Shut up Blondie!" I said.  
"Are you referring to Sky, or yourself, Stel?" Brandon chuckled, picking up some of my golden hair and shoving it in my face.  
"Oh and by the way, I kinda left my pink steering wheel cover on in your car" I said.  
"Stella!" he yelled, rolling his eyes. I just shrugged and laughed. We went back to our apartment and I took a nice, long warm shower. I blowdried my wet hair and got into some nice PJs. I watched some talk shows while snuggled up in my blanket, and Brandon made me some hot chocolate.  
"This is SO GOOD Brandon.." I said sipping my drink. He just laughed.  
"What, whats so funny?" I asked confused.  
"You have a whipped cream moustache!" he said, wiping it off my upper lip.  
"Oh, thanks." I giggled.

 **The Next Day**

Yay, today is the last day, and then we have 2 weeks off for christmas! I know its pretty weird we finish on a Monday, but whatever.  
I put on a warm cream sweater, light wash skinny jeans and these adorable timberland heels. I put on my army green jacket and a gold necklace. I grabbed my bag and drove to Princeton. I really loved it here, and a bonus, the boutique has gained a lot of popularity for me. I parked and then went straight to the cafeteria because I was STARVING. They had christmas specials, like fruit cake and turkey, but I just bought some fries from the fast food court. We didn't go to the courtyard because it was wayy too cold, so the others met up with me in the other side of the cafeteria, which is more like a place to just, you know, hang I guess. I was sitting with Helia and Nabu and Brandon because they were the only ones here, and Flora and Aisha went to the gym.  
"Why don't you start working out Stella" Nabu asked, chewing some gum.  
"Fat chance" I chuckled.  
"Hey, who's that girl?" I whispered to him.  
"I dunno" Nabu shrugged. I watched as a tall, slim brunette approached Brandon. She was tan and had icy blue eyes.  
"She better not be flirting with him!" I whispered, crossing my arms. She WAS flirting and he was...FLIRTING BACK? I thought he grew out of that..apparently not. He laughed and then looked back at me. I didn't want to look like I cared, so I made a quick move.  
"Helia, Flora told me you two skipped class last Thursday and totally made out in the closet!" I said turning to Helia and leaning my arm on his shoulder.  
"Wha..?" he said, turning to me confused. I just smiled, and noticed Brandon thad turned back to that girl.  
"Sorry, just needed a quick cover up..." I whispered.  
"So, you don't happen to know who that girl is do you?" I asked, with anger in my voice.  
"Oh her? Yeah, I do actually...her name is Leona Litch." he said.  
"More like Leona BITCH!" I whispered, turning back to Nabu.  
"I sense some Jealousy in the air" Nabu sung. Suddenly, Leona kissed Brandon...OH THAT WAS IT! Helia could see my anger and signalled to Nabu, and just when I was about to beat the shit out of her, Nabu held me back from my right arm, and Helia from my left.  
"Stella, remember what happened with Riven?" Helia whispered.  
"THIS IS DIFFERENT!" I huffed, sitting back down in the middle with my arms crossed. My boyfriend was out there flirting with other girls, and I couldn't do anything about it because I was being restrained by two muscular guys? Seriously? I noticed the guys putting their bags on their shoulders. Nabu grabbed my hand and literally dragged me out of the room.  
"Great, now I'm being kidnapped by my own friends, where are we going anyways?" I said.  
"Stella, seriously? And we are taking you to the gym, before you blow up" Helia laughed. Sky, Riven and Timmy all joined us in the corridor.  
"Hey Stel. Whats up?" Sky said.  
"Oh hey guys, Im just being kidnapped, nothing special." I said casually. They just laughed.  
"So did you guys hear, Brandon's ex girlfriend came to visit" Riven said.  
"EX GIRLFRIEND. HELL TO THE NO!" I screamed, the loudest I've ever screamed before. I was FUMING INSIDE! I pulled away from Nabu's strong grip, don't know how exactly, but let me tell you, there is nothing worse than a jealous girl! They all looked at me shocked, and all 5 of them, yes FIVE strong muscular guys, and ONE girl, held me back.  
"Stella calm down!" Timmy yelled.  
"Dude, we need to get her to the girls, like NOW" Riven said.  
"Theres only one way to do this, you'll thank me later Stella, when I save you from getting arrested" Nabu said, swinging me over his shoulder. Okay, THIS was something even a furious girl couldn't get out of.  
"PUT ME DOWN" I screeched.  
"I can't, sorry Stella" Nabu answered.  
"WHY NOT?" I yelled.  
"1) NEVER trust a girl when she is furious and/or jealous  
2) I DO NOT have the money to bail you out of jail when you go kill someone OKAY?" He said, finally arriving at the gym.  
"OMG is Stella okay, why are you carrying her, did something happen?" Flora said, freaking out.  
"Im carrying her for the sake of this school and our safety because this girl is on SUPER PHYSCO CRAZY BITCH MODE!" he answered finally putting me down on a couch. The guys explained what happened and why I was furious. Suddenly, Brandon walked in.  
"YOU! YOU CHEATER! YOU SON OF A B..." I screamed, about to brutally attack Brandon, but Sky held me back and Riven covered my mouth so I wouldn't say anything I'd regret later.  
"STELLA, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU HAVE THE WORST CASE OF ANGER PROBLEMS IN THE UNIVERSE!" Riven said, pulling my head to his chest like I was actually being kidnapped. Helia told Brandon it really wasn't a good time, so he left, still confused. Riven let go, and the girls and guys formed a huddle, trapping me in the middle.  
"First of all, Stella, you are in a REALLY bad state, so Sky and Riven will be, well your bodyguards, and Musa and I will accompany you."  
Bloom said.  
"Right, Now about Brandon. Leona kissed HIM, BUT it was wrong of him to flirt and stuff right in front of you so we need a plan. The only way for him to see how you feel is for you to show him what he's missing out on, so YOU need to flirt with another guy, but you need to make HIM JEALOUS, like you are now. This will only work if you be calm, OKAY?" Tecna said.  
"Uhh..Okay fine" I said. Flora winked at Helia, and all of a sudden they turned the huddle into a HUGE group hug.  
"Aww you guys are the best friends ever" I said, finally calming down

All through classes, Leona took MY space, and he CONTINUED to flirt. UNBELIEVABLE! As planned, Sky and Riven prevented me from doing anything. This wasn't even the main part of the plan, and he looked pretty jealous that I was laughing and I guess you could say, 'flirting' with 5 guys. The girls really didn't mind. After classes, we went back to the canteen, where the plan took place. One of my best guy friends, that was single, knew about the plan and he was totally in on it! His name was Austin. He had blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. I saw Brandon and he was talking to Leona, but he was secretly glancing at me, this was my chance.  
"Austin, is that you, I haven't seen you in ages!" I said.  
"Hi Stella! Wow you look drop dead GORGEOUS" He laughed.  
"AW, thanks, and you still look as hot as you did back in high school." I giggled, hugging him and playing with his hair. We went back to the table were the girls and guys were sitting, and Brandon was directly in front of us. We started chatting, and I saw Brandon clenching his fists. He started to flirt with Leona more. 2 can play at that game, Brandon!

I kissed Austin's cheek, the way I used to Brandon's. Finally, I overheard him say something.  
"Look Leona, I can't do this anymore, I TOLD you I have a girlfriend, and I don't want to loose her." Brandon said, letting her run away crying, and came over to our table, and sat next to Timmy.  
"Hey, Stella, can I talk to you..in private?" He asked.  
"Whatever" I huffed, bringing Sky an Riven.  
"I said PRIVATE"  
"Oh, well these are my bodyguards"  
"You think that I would hurt you?"  
"No, They're here so I don't brutally attack anyone...or something like that?"  
"Stella PLEASE, forgive me. I know you don't deserve this, and I never meant to hurt you, and I don't want to lose you. Please, give me one more chance?" he asked, holding my hand.  
"Fine, but NO MORE FLIRTING" I said.  
"How about with you?" He smirked. I half smiled, and he pulled me into a hug and kissed me. Next thing I know, 11 people are crowding round saying "AWWW". I blushed bright red.  
"Yay it worked" I squealed, hugging the guys and girls.  
"What worked..YOU SET ME UP?" Brandon said. We all laughed.

 **Okay thats it NO MORE JEALOUSY - Im sorry lol but I'm really bad with the whole mushy couple make ups. XD  
Anyways, I got some good ideas for the next few chapters!**


	8. Christmas

**OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! my phone was vibrating all throughout school, and I knew it was emails saying you guys have reviewed. So thanks for all the reviews. And also, Jen, Thanks for your reviews and I would pm you but as your a guest I can't, sorry about that! Okay, I am going to stop yapping and start writing. Enjoy :P**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

YAY! IT'S X-MAS BREAK! I jumped out of bed, and ran straight to Brandon's room.  
"BRANDON WAKE UP!" I screamed, sitting on his bed.  
"Stella it's like 8 am, go back to bed!" He said, stuffing his face back into his pillow.  
"We need to go shopping!" I said, trying to pull him out of bed.  
"For what" He said in a muffled voice.  
"Do I have to explain EVERYTHING? CHRISTMAS SHOPPING YOU DUMBASS!" I yelled. I managed to finally heave him out of the bed, but I lost my balance, and fell right on top of him.  
"PLEASE" I said, grabbing the top of his shirt and pulling him close, but in a less threatening way.  
"FINE, just please get off me Stel. " He yawned.  
"Oops, sorry!" I squeaked, getting off him and helping him up.  
"Now get ready quickly, I don't want to miss out on any good sales, okay?" I said kissing his cheek and running off. I put on some black skinny jeans, a cream collared shirt with a black sweater over it, my army green coat and my timberland heels because they where surprisingly comfy for a pair of heels! I put my hair into a messy bun, and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. I had a bagel and a chocolate donut. After Brandon got ready and had breakfast, we left our apartment and it was snowing, but this time it wasn't heavy snow, just light snow. You know, the kind that people call beautiful, and beautiful it was. We got into Brandon's car and I quickly took off the pink fluffy wheel cover.  
"So why couldn't you take the girls instead of dragging me along?" He sighed, starting the car.  
"I need to get presents for them and they can't see them yet. DUH! Oh and, Im not 'dragging' you along, we are just going TOGETHER, like a normal COUPLE!" I said. He just smirked. When we got there, I ran straight to all my favourite stores, buying the perfect present for everyone. For Bloom, some body soaps and stuff, for Musa some new red beats headphones, for Aisha, some roller blades, for Tecna a new macbook, and LOTS of clothes, makeup, movies and christmassy stuff for myself. I got the guys presents too. While Brandon went to get some food for us, I got him some gaming stuff, some clothes, and a pair of timberlands that match my timberland heels. Also a white watch, and an adorable mug that says "Mr right", Cheesy but cute! Afterwards, we loaded the car with my shopping and went to a nearby park to eat.  
"Did you order what I asked" I said, opening the McDonalds bag.  
"Yep, a cheesburger, no onions and no pickles, and a chocolate chip iced frappuccino" he laughed.  
"Yummayy" I said, eating my burger and licking my lips. Once we were done, we left and drove back home, and I wrapped the presents. It was kinda late, and tomorrow was christmas eve. I know, Im a late shopper! We were going to spend christmas eve here, and then on christmas day, we were going to go Bloom's annual x-mas party. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. There was a guy with a HUGE package.  
"Um, Brandon Shields" He said, holding out clipboard for a signature.  
"Yeah, thats my roommate, old on one moment please." I smiled. I went to Brandon's room and he was on his phone.  
"Hey, theres a huge package outside the door for you" I said.  
"Finally, I was worried it wouldn't be here in time." He said, as he walked to the door, signed for the package and pulled it to his room.  
"So, what is it?" I asked.  
"You'll find out soon enough" he said, as I went back to my room. Whats that supposed to mean. I guess only time can tell.

 **Christmas Eve**

OMFG ITS CHRISTMAS EVE!  
I sprang out of bed, and went to wake Brandon, but when I walked into his room, he wasn't there. Strange, he never wakes up early, he normally sleeps in! So I walked into the living room, and to my surprise I saw the christmas tree up, decorations everywhere, and the couch pillows and blankets were changed to christmas themed ones. There were candles, and a wreath and everything!  
"So, what do ya think?" Brandon asked, appearing behind me and putting his arm around me.  
"Hold up, YOU did THIS?" I said with a shocked expression on my face.  
"DUH, who did you think it was, Rudolph?" he said. I laughed, as I ran around examining the room.  
"Well I think even RUDOLPH himself couldn't top this" I said, messing with his soft brown hair.  
"So, whats for breakfast?" he asked, pulling me to the kitchen.  
"Crepes?" I asked, getting out the ingredients.  
"Perfect!" he laughed. I made some crepes and added some toppings, then put them on the table.  
"Bon Apetite!" I said, digging in. After eating, I put on my black and white adidas sweatshirt, grey tight joggers and white converse. An outfit perfect for, well, just chilling. I was just to spend some time with Brandon today, watch some movies, bake some cookies, and relax. When I got back to the living room, I realised that Brandon and I were practically matching! He was wearing his adidas sweatshirt, joggers and converse in the exact same colours.  
"Twinzies!" I yelled, bouncing on to the couch next to him. We watched a couple of classics like elf, and then made some chocolate chip cookies. I put all my presents under the tree and Brandon said he will do it when Im asleep because he doesn't want to take any 'chances'.  
"Well, what do you want to do now?" Brandon asked.  
"I don't know" I shrugged.  
"How bout we go watch Jimmy Fallon or something" he laughed. I agreed and we went to his room and we watched some talk shows snuggled up in bed. After about an hour we weren't too interested in the TV anymore and we just gazed into each others eyes. I suddenly felt his lips on mine, and we somehow went from watching TV to making out. I was confused at first, but I didn't pull back and kissed him back, my arms around his neck and his arms on my waist. It literally felt like we kissed forever, it felt magical.

 **Christmas Morning**

"Stella! Wake up, its christmas!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes, and saw Brandon right next to me. I looked around, and remembered last night, realising I was cuddled up with Brandon in..HIS BED?  
"HOLY SHIT WE SLEPT TOGETHER?" I said, sitting up.  
"Stella, calm down, nothing happened trust me." Brandon laughed. I smiled and blushed.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? ITS CHRISTMAS REMEMBER?" He said, grabbing my hand and walking to the Living room.  
I saw a big pink box wrapped in an orange ribbon...wait that box was for me? I ran up to the tree and opened it. It was filled with a bunch of gifts. There were a huge amount of shopping bags with clothes in them, shoes, perfumes, candles, and a lot more. There was a card and when I opened it, two small pieces of card fell out. I read them.  
"OMFG YOU GOT US TICKETS TO A JASON DERULO CONCERT!? I THOUGHT THEY WERE SOLD OUT!" I screamed.  
"Yeah, well i reserved these ones" he smiled.  
"Oh my god Brandon, thank you, thank you, thank you! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" I said, fangirling, hugging him tightly and kissing him.  
"Your welcome Stella" He chuckled, hugging me back.  
"You are the best any girl could ask for I'm so glad I have you" I whispered.  
"Im even more glad that I have you" he said back. He opened my presents and then we got ready for Blooms party. I wore this adorable little black lace dress with a gold belt, necklace and cuff bracelet which most of it Brandon got me. I put on some skin colour tights, and a pair of black heels with gold studs on the heels. My hair was curled and my fringe was in a quiff. I was wearing dramatic makeup and Brandon wore a suit and tie. When we got there it was amazing, they really went all out. I gave the girls and guys gifts, and they gave me gifts too. At the end of the party, me and Brandon were talking when I spotted mistletoe right above us. Brandon saw it too, and we kissed until we were interrupted by the girls and guys all saying AWW. I opened my eyes mid-kiss and quickly pulled back, both of us blushed bright red. And that was that.

 **Okay, Ik its NOWHERE near christmas lmao but still I thought it'd be something cool to write about. Ill write the next chappy tomz and I'll give u a clue, Stella drinks gets a bit tipsayy if you know what I mean XD**


	9. New Years

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and no prob Jen :P.**

Stella's P.O.V.

Okay, so christmas was GREAT, and so was the Jason Derulo concert! Today is December 31st, aka New Years's Eve, and Brandon and I are having a party tonight. I was putting up the decorations, while Brandon was out doing grocery shopping. I picked out a cute outfit, but I was gonna end up changing anyways, as the party is until like 3 am, and I get really uncomfortable in a dress so I'd be in PJs!  
Later on, once I finished and Brandon came home I realised something.  
"Brandon, where's the drinks?"I asked, looking through the bags.  
"Stella, I don't want you to get drunk, your crazy enough when your normal!" He laughed.  
"Please can I go out and buy some, please, Its NEW YEARS for God's sake." I begged.  
" Fine, BUT ONLY ONE BOTTLE." he yelled as I ran out the door rushing to the shops. When I got there, I bought a couple more than one and by that I mean ALOT more than one. Once I got home, I stashed them into a bucket of ice, in my room. I put on a short, black dress with a silver belt and necklace, an a pair of silver glittered pumps with straps on them. They were so high that I was almost Brandon's height! I heard a knock on the door, and carefully walked to it trying to balance myself in these heels!  
"Guys!" I said, letting my 10 good friends in.  
"Hey, is it just me, or has Stella gotten taller?" Sky said, standing in front of me comparing our heights.  
"Just the heels" I laughed.  
"So, Riven, you got the stuff?" I said.  
"Sure Have" He answered, taking out some fireworks. Brandon wouldn't let me go buy them because he thought I would blow my self up, just because I blew up the lab in Alfea ONCE! God he's so protective!  
After about an hour, I got really itchy, so i changed into PJ pants and a tank top (NO NOT THE ONE YOUR THINIKING OF!).  
"Oh would you look at that, Stella's back to her midget self!" Timmy laughed.  
"Hey, just because you guys are taller than me doesn't make me a midget" I huffed.  
"Calm down Stella I was Joking!" He said, elbowing me. At midnight, we released the fireworks, and then partied.  
"So, who's up for some drinks huh?" I said, dragging a huge box of ice filled with dozens of beer cans and wine bottles. Brandon smacked his forehead once he saw it. Eventually, I got him to loosen up and drink a bit, but he didn't get drunk. However, I DID! Alcohol was in control of my body.  
"Musa, can you fill my glass up with some more Vodka?" I said, petting her head.  
"Stella, are you sure? You've had like a gazillion already!" She said.  
"Don't matter, I want more, pleeaaase?" I asked.  
"Okay, even I don't think you should have any more" Nabu said, taking the glass from my hand.  
"Well then Im going to get some fruit"I said, walking to the kitchen, and biting in to an apple.  
"Hey Stel, why are you making out with a fruit?" Brandon said, walking into the Kitchen  
"why, are you jealous?" I smirked. "Oh and I wasn't making out with it, but I can show you making out if you really want" I said getting closer.  
"Stella, I think you're..." Brandon started, getting cut off by my lips slammed against his. I pushed him against the wall and kissed him until he pulled away.  
"Drunk, you're drunk Stel. I can still taste it in my mouth." He said.  
"Are yyou cray cray? I aam in ffact NOT ddrunk" I slurred.  
"Yes you are, come with me" he said, grasping my hand and taking me to my bed. After that, everyone had left as it was already 2:45 am. "Babe, what are you doing?" I said quite loudly, as he put a blanket over me.  
"Ssshh Stella, you need to sleep now okay?" He said.  
"Only if you come join me!" I said.  
"Fine but don't do anything" he laughed.  
"excuse me? I'M the girl here, so I should be saying that to YOU!" I said as Brandon slipped in to my bed with me and put his arms around me.  
"Goodnight Babe" he said, kissing my cheek.  
"night" I yawned, falling into a deep sleep feeling protected by his arms.

The Next Morning

I woke up in my bed, with no memory of last night, instead a banging headache. I flickered my eyes and saw Brandon in my bed.  
"Good Morning, Why exactly are you here Brandon, not that I want you to leave or anything." I smiled  
"You said you wouldn't sleep without me, and made me sleep with you last night" he said.  
"I DID WHAT?" I said, turning red.  
"Cant you remember last night" He asked.  
"No, why? What happened?" I asked, quite concerned.  
"you got really drunk, and you murdered a guy and got arrested so I bailed you out." He said casually. My eyes went wide, I almost got a panic attack!  
"Just kidding Stel, you got drunk and made out with an apple and them me" he laughed. I went even redder. I tried lifting my head up to get up.  
"Ow ow ow my head" I whispered, putting my head back down and rubbing it.  
"How much did I drink last night?" I asked.  
"ALOT" he said, pointing to the corner where there was a stack of beer cans and a couple of bottles. Oh shit.  
"How do you feel" he said, putting his hand on my cheek.  
"Bad" I whispered.  
"Stel, you're pretty hot" he said.  
"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself!" I giggled.  
"No Stella, I mean your temperature is hot, but yes you are hot" He smirked. He checked my temperature and said I had a fever, hungover on the first day of the year, Great start to the new year Stella, Great start.  
"Stay in bed and I'll get you some breakfast" he said, as he walked out of my room. He came back in with a bowl of warm soup and a coffee, and helped me sit up.  
"Did you make this yourself? It's really good" I said, finishing the soup quite quickly.  
"Yeah I did, and I call it Stella Soup" He chuckled. I laughed, taking a sip of my coffee. After that, we cuddled up together and and watched some movies, and he took car of me the rest of the day.

Srry Ik its kinda short but I have exams coming up and I'm revising. Ill probably update tomorrow or Friday


	10. Proposing!

**Hey, soz for not updating Thursday I had an RE project due the next day then realised we were doing it in class O_O Anyway, Im gonna update during the weekend so yeahh.**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

The past few days have been crazy, with the new years party and all that. Im finally back to myself - I hope. I was going to check up with the boutique today to see how business was going.  
"Brandon Im going to the boutique you wanna come?" I asked.  
"Sorry Stella I can't I'm heading out with the guys " He replied.  
"Okay, but make sure you don't get wild and NO FLIRTING" I said grabbing my jacket.  
"You know me, I won't get wild, and I promise I won't flirt with any girls other than you " He laughed, kissing my cheek.  
"Okay bye" I said, closing the door. When i got to the boutique it was really busy and people started asking for autographs and pictures! I gladly accepted, and after all that, I went to check up with the employees. They handed me a cheque of...TWENTY THOUSAND DOLLARS?  
"Wait, what exactly is this for?" I asked in amazement.  
"Oh, well you get the profits and all the money earnt from the boutique because its your boutique!" She answered, smiling.  
"well thanks, I see business is booming" I said.  
"Yeah, people seem to LOVE your clothing, you're really talented, and from the money you earn, you'll become a millionaire in no time." She said.  
"Thank you, but how about you, don't I owe you any money?" I said.  
"No, we get paid by the council monthly, and this job is actually earning us a lot too." She said.  
"Thats amazing, thanks for helping out, it a huge deal to me" I said, leaving the store. I went to the gas station to get some gas, and then headed home.  
Brandon wasn't there,so he probably went out already. I put on some joggers and a sweatshirt, and I was quite bored so i called the girls to come over. We ordered pizza and had some girl time for ourselves. After a couple of hours they left, and I was watching TV. It was like 11pm and i heard the door open, it was Brandon.  
"Hey, were you out this whole time?" I asked, as he walked in.  
"Yeah," he said, sitting next to me. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.  
"Did you keep your promise?" I asked.  
"Yep, but I kissed this one girl.."He started.  
"WHAT, WHO?" I said, with anger in my eyes.  
"You" he said, picking up my chin and kissing me.  
"Have you been drinking Brandon?" I asked, breaking the kiss.  
"Only a bit." he said. BRANDON and DRUNK in the same sentence? What has the world come to?  
"Well then you should get some rest or you'll end up like me" I smiled  
"Besides,we start school tomorrow." I yawned, switching off the TV.  
"Fine, night" He said.  
"Goodnight" I said, walking to my room.

 **The Next Morning**

"Stella, wake up! We're gonna be late!" Brandon said, shaking my shoulders.  
"Wha.." I mumbled, flickering my eyes.  
"Hurry up. Get ready we need to go!" He said, as I hopped out of bed.  
"OH GOD! WE HAVE EXAMS TODAY!" I remember, running to the bathroom and brushing my teeth.  
"Which is why I TRIED to wake you up!" Brandon said, eating a bagel. I quickly got dress and we got in his car.  
"Well, I told you to go to bed early, and not to drink" I huffed.  
"I drank?" he said, parking the car.  
"Uh, yeah!" I said.  
"whatever, come on lets go!" he said, as we rushed out the car and ran inside. We were RIGHT on time, a second longer and we'd be late! We went to our seats and started the exams. It was pretty easy, considering the fact that I asked Tecna to tutor me.  
"So how'd you find the test" Flora asked, as we all walked out of the exam room.  
"EASY! Thanks to Tecna" I said, smiling at her.  
"Well, I don't know about you but Im STARVING! Lets go to the cafeteria" Musa said, rubbing her stomach.  
"Yeah, me too." Bloom said, as we headed to the cafeteria and met up with the guys. Suddenly something caught my eye. A poster.  
"Stella Solaria, A female player?" it said in bold letters, it was a printed out poster from Nathans blog and had two pics on it, the one he used in his previous blog that he secretly took, and on he took of me with Brandon. This boy will really die tonight. I ripped the poster off the wall and was boiling with anger. calling me a FEMALE PLAYER to get my attention? Who does he think he is?  
"I AM GOING TO FIND HIM AND KILL HIM" I screamed, as my hazel eyes blazed with fury.  
"Stella calm down, who is he and what did he do?" Bloom said. I handed them the poster.  
"NATHAN" They said simultaneously.  
"Uh, guys, you probably want to see this, we have a code angry stella" Aisha said, calling the guys. Just then Nathan walked by, smiling at me.  
"Dude we REALLY got to go help them before she kills the boy" Nabu said, as they ran towards me. I walked toward him and punched his stomach as hard as I could. He crouched down, and before he could get away, I pushed him down to the floor by his shoulder, and I was knelt down next to him, forcing him to the ground.  
"Stella wait," Brandon said trying to pull me back, but I pushed him away.  
"No point, guys she is going to kill him and theres no stopping her" Riven said.  
"WHY DID YOU DO IT, YOU DUMB F*CK" I yelled in his face.  
"So everyone knows that you are a player and you cheated on me! No need to yell" He said in a 'duh' tone.  
"GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD TWAT, WE ARENT TOGETHER, NEVER HAVE BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE, STOP MAKING A FOOL OF ME AND GET A LIFE SADDO" I yelled, just about to punch his face.  
"STELLA, DON'T" I heard, as my fist unclenched and I turned around.  
"WHAT? WHY?" I screamed. Sky and Brandon pulled me up and Nathan ran off.  
"Hey!..he's...getting...away" I breathed, as my vision got blurry and my head started to ache. My eyes flickered, and I felt dizzy, I fell to my knees.  
"Stella, are you okay?" Brandon asked, kneeling down beside me.  
"I..I." I said weakly, passing out in his arms.

I woke up in a white room, confused, and my body ached. I saw a pair of brown eyes looking into mine.  
"Brandon. Where am I? What happened? " I whispered, putting my hand on my head.  
"You're in the hospital babe, you passed out" he answered, stroking my cheek. I saw a bandage on my right arm.  
"Whats this on my arm?" I said, sitting up.  
"They did a blood test to see what happened. NEVER scare me like that again, okay?" He said.  
"Okay" I answered, hugging him. A doctor came in with some sheets of paper.  
"Miss Stella Solaria?"  
"Yes"  
"Ah, good you're awake."  
"What exactly happened?" I asked.  
"You fainted from a drop in blood pressure, so it reduced circulation to your brain. The change in your blood pressure could have been from anger"  
"Yeah, I think, I do have anger problems that are uncontrollable for me sometimes."  
"Well, that must be it, but you need to be careful, it could have been quite severe and you might have not woken up. The best thing to do is therapy"  
"Okay thank you" I said, as he left the room.  
"Stella you need to go to anger management therapy sessions, which is why I made an appointment tomorrow at the therapists." Brandon said, helping me up.  
"Okay, can we go home now?" I said.  
"Fine, but you need to get some rest and don't put any stress on yourself" he said, as he held my hand while walking out to the parking lot. Just walking took a lot of effort because my knees were weak. Well thats what you get for attempting murder, Stella. Sky was at the front of the car, and I sat in the back with Bloom.  
"Stella, you're okay, thank God" She squealed, hugging me REALLY tight.  
"You know, if you didn't wake up Stella, Nathan could've got arrested for causing your anger attack" Sky said.  
"SKY! Don't say that!" Bloom said. He shrugged and I just chuckled.  
"My head is KILLING me, are you guys sure I didn't get hit by a truck as well?" I said holding my head. They laughed.  
"Stel, when you get home, go STRAIGHT to bed, take some medicine, And Brandon make sure she doesn't..." Bloom started.  
"Calm down Bloom, I'm okay, really." I smiled.  
"Sorry, I was just so worried, please don't scare me like that again" She said, hugging me again.  
"I won't," I said. Bloom and Sky were spending the night, but they went to their apartment to get their stuff, and I changed into some light grey PJ shorts with mint green hearts and a mint green tank top, with a pair of fluffy knee high socks in the same colours. I went to bed for about an hour, and then Bloom brought me some of Brandon's 'Stella Soup', it was SO GOOD. We sat in bed and watched some movies like Pitch Perfect 2 and Mean girls, and half way through Sky and Brandon joined us, bringing popcorn.  
"I didn't know you guys were into chick flicks" I laughed, elbowing Sky.  
"How do you feel now Stel?" Brandon said.  
"Better, but my fist hurts from punching Nathan, and my back and stomach hurt" I said, rubbing my knuckles. I heard a knock on the door, and Brandon opened it. The 8 girls and guys walked in, Flora and Helia holding flowers, and the rest with gifts.  
"Aw, you guys are the best" I laughed. They stayed for an hour, then they left, and Sky and Brandon went to Brandon's room. There was an extra mattress under my bed, so we pulled it out on the floor next to my bed. I put a sheet on it, pillows and a duvet to make it cosy and comfy.  
"Stell, don't forget to take these pills" Bloom said, handing me a glass of water and two white pills.  
"Thanks, goodnight Bloomy" I yawned, as we got into bed.  
"Night Stell Bell" she laughed, as we fell into a deep sleep. The next morning, we woke up and got ready for school.  
I was walking in the corridor, holding hands with Brandon, and Aisha and Nabu were with us. A girl with long black hair and green eyes walked up to me.  
"I can't believe he still wants you even after you cheated on him with Nathan!" The girl snapped.  
"Now look here miss..." Nabu started, but I cut him off.  
"I don't even know you, and you don't know me, don't go judging people from rumours okay? I didn't cheat on Nathan!" I said.  
"Yeah you did" she said.  
"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON HIM BECAUSE WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE, I WAS WITH BRANDON, YOU DUMB BITCH" I screamed.  
Aisha, grabbed my hand and pulled me away.  
"Stella calm down, you wanna end up in the hospital again?" she said.  
"Sorry, but its not my fault that people think Im 'cheating' on a guy I wasn't with, and cheating on him with my own boyfriend!" I huffed, crossing my arms.  
"who cares what they think anyways, you know the truth and thats whats important" Nabu added. And he was right, why should I care about those people who have nothing better to do with their sad lives than spread rumours?  
"Now, you guys up for Tacos?" Brandon smiled.  
"Hell yeah!" I said, grabbing his hand and running off to get Tacos.  
"Oh how I love Mexican food!" I said, stuffing it into my mouth. He laughed, and the others walked in, joining us. After we got home, Helia texted me.  
"hey Stel, I got some news I wanna tell you and I need your help, meet me at the lobby in 5 mins" What could it be?  
"Brandon, Im going to the lobby, Helia says he needs to tell me something and needs my help," I said.  
"Okay, but you better not be doing anything with him" He said.  
"BRANDON! Flora's my friend I wouldn't do that!" I said, rolling my eyes and closing the door. I went downstairs and saw Helia, sitting down on the small couch.  
"Hey, what up?" I said, sitting next to him.  
"Hey Stella, thanks for coming. Okay, listen, I need your help, I want to..well..I want to ask Flora to marry me" he said. OMG WHAT!  
"YOU'RE GOING TO PROP.." I screamed, but Helia covered up my mouth.  
"Stel! Be quiet! Now I want your help to set up a date tomorrow, and I want you to come along with Brandon and call it a double date."  
"Totally, thats so cute, I can't believe your proposing!" I whispered hugging him.  
"But you better treat my Flora good, okay, because if you don't then.." I started, breaking the hug.  
"Sella, don't worry. But you think she'll really say yes" He said.  
"DUH! She loves you more than anything! Oh my god this is AH-MAY-ZING!" I squealed. I went back to my apartment.  
"BRANDON YOU"LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!...Oh right, be quiet Stella" I said interrupting myself.  
"Helia's gonna propose tomorrow and we need to come along and pretend its a double date, okay?"  
"Okay, but why did he ask YOU for help?" He laughed.  
"Im good with this kinda stuff, duh!" I said, going back to bed.

 **The next morning**

"BRANDON! Wake UP you lazy boy. This is Helia's big day, wait..no thats the wedding day, whatever JUST WAKE UP!" I screamed in Brandon's face. Okay, there was only ONE way to do this, he HATED kissing me first thing in the morning, so I crashed my lips onto his, and he pulled away right away.  
"Stella not in the morning I told you!" He grumbled.  
"I'll do it again if you don't get out of bed NOW!" I said, getting closer.  
"Okay, okay" He said.  
"Wear something nice, okay?" I said. I put on a dark blue top, back shorts, black tights and black wedged boots with laces. I slipped on my cropped black leather jacket and cream infinity scarf, and a bit of makeup. Brandon wore black jeans, a black shirt, a red and black long sleeve checkered shirt over it and timberlands.  
"Is there a reason we are wearing black?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it looks fancy and classy." he laughed. We went to get Flora and Helia, and went to this AMAZING Italian restaurant. Me and Helia sat next to each other, opposite Brandon and Flora. He said he wanted to make sure I don't 'open my mouth', OH PLEASE!  
"Yay, the lasagne is here!" I said, staring at my food, overloaded with cheese, my mouth was watering at the sight of it.  
"No offence dude, but I think your girlfriend here is more in love with food than she is with you" Helia chuckled.  
"I know" Brandon nodded, laughing.  
"What was that?" I said, my mouth stuffed with the holy food.  
"Stella! You have lasagne all over your mouth!" Flora giggled, leaning over and wiping it off with a tissue.  
"Thanks" I smiled. After I stayed quite because I was eating and so 'in love' with my food, Flora and Helia got into a conversation, and Brandon was trying to speak to me , but I was eating, and let me tell you, it AIN'T PRETTY! Helia was looking deep into Flora's green eyes, holding her hands. I couldn't resist, it was SO adorable! The thought came into my head and my mouth just started singing Marry Me by Jason Derulo.

 _105 is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

Flora looked at me, raising a brow, but my eyes were closed and I was so into the song, I sound like Musa now, don't I? Helia kicked my foot hard and shook his head frantically, but in a way that Flora didn't see.  
"Oh sorry its just that I love that song, and I randomly start singing, you know me and my Derulo songs, I really love Jason Derulo, do you like Jason Derulo, I sure like Jason Derulo." I said out of pain and really, really fast.  
"Uh Im gonna go ask for dessert now, be back in a sec bye!" I said laughing nervously, getting up and walking to the waiter.  
"She's just a bit stressed, its nothing, and well stressed spelt backward is desserts!" Brandon said, walking after me.  
"Close one miss big mouth" He said.  
"I know, and I am NOT a big mouth" I said. He didn't even bother arguing, and we went back to the table.  
"Desserts coming later they said" I smiled. After the food, he took her out to the garden, and to a small white stage. It was quiet, and there were rows of flowers leading up to it, and a perfect night sky with thousands of stars to top it off. I hid behind a tree and watched.  
"Uh so Flora..I wanted...to..ask..if..well...you..wanted..to" He stuttered. I stormed up to them and whispered in Helia's ear.  
"LISTEN! If you don't do it I will end up proposing to YOUR future wife, so do it NOW!" I said, going back the the tree. Flora looked clueless.  
"Flora, I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to spend the ret of my life with you." he said, kneeling down on one knee. Flora gasped.  
"Will you marry me Flora?" He said with a smile, sliding a beautiful ring on her finger. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"YES I WILL!" She smiled, hugging him. They kissed, and then there I was, right in front of them, with a huge smile on my face.  
"AWW" I said. They broke the kiss, shocked, and Flora blushed. I hugged Flora and looked at the ring.  
"Check it out, how much did you pay for it Helia?" I said.  
"ALOT" He laughed.  
"So whens the wedding" Brandon asked.  
"Next week saturday!" Flora squealed.  
"NEXT WEEK?!" Brandon and I said simultaneously.  
"I am SO designing your dress, Flo!" I laughed, coming in-between them and hugging them.

 **OK, next Chappy is the wedding, Ill do it** **tomorrow! :)**


	11. The wedding

**Hi guys, so I got a review saying that they don't understand the storyline and plot and stuff bcus Stella and Brandon already shared that spark earlier on, and tbh I don't either XD I didn't want to end it at like 3 chapters, and I have an idea that will change their relationship and it has to do with the 'roommate' situation. Sorry if you don't get it, but Its basically about the little things that tear down and build up their relationship. Thanks for the reviews btw, keep em coming :P**

 **1 week later (wedding day)**

Stella P.O.V.

So today was Flora's big day, and we all stayed over at Aisha's, she's the maid of honour, the rest of us are bridesmaids. Flora let me design our dresses and they came yesterday. Let me tell you, the bridesmaids dresses are great, but the Flora's wedding dress is GORGEOUS!  
"WAKE UP!" Tecna said, throwing a pillow in my face.  
"Don't you remember Stel, todays the big day!" Bloom said.  
"OMG we need to get ready! We only have 6 hours come on lets get going!" I screamed, jumping out of bed.  
"Calm down, we have plenty of time" Flora laughed. We had breakfast and went to get our nails, hair and makeup done, then came back to my apartment to put on our dresses.  
"Flora you look...Helias eyes are gonna fall out of their sockets!" Aisha said, pretty much speechless.  
"You guys look amazing too! Thank you so much Stella!" Flora giggled, hugging me.  
"Well, how long to we have left?" I asked.  
"An hour and thirty minutes, so we should get going its quite far, and we need to get stuff ready there" Musa said. We got in my car and drove off to the church. The wedding was going to be outdoors, in a beautiful garden, and with an altar made of flowers! My phone started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Stel it's Helia, where are you guys?"  
"In the car, we'll be there in like 10 minutes"  
"Okay, we are already there, bye"  
"Bye"  
When we got there, Flora went off for some touchups, and we were with the guys. Nabu was the man of honour, so both Aisha and him had to prepare speeches.  
"What kind of cake did you guy get, like flavour wise?" I asked casually.  
"Stella, seriously, does it matter?" Helia asked.  
"Uh YES!" I said, Helia just rolled his eyes. Later on, the guys went to a separate room and Flora join us.  
"I can't believe I'm actually getting married" Flora squealed.  
"Well it's happening so you better believe it!" Bloom smiled. After about 5 minutes, we had to go outside. Helia stood at the Altar, and he couldn't take his eyes off her! We walked behind her, and joined the guys at the front. I saw her sister Miele, and she looked ADORABLE! They did their vows, and exchanged rings.  
"You may now kiss the bride" The man said. They kissed, and are now officially husband and wife. Flora threw the bouquet and Riven and Musa caught it.  
"I see who's getting married next then" Sky laughed.  
"So, uh when do we get the cake" I said.  
"Now, Stella, we get to eat now" Helia said. We had a feast, and the cake was really good. We had a huge after party, and surprisingly no one got drunk! Helia and Flora danced in the moonlight, and I started crying, it was just too cute.  
"If Stella cries this much at other people's weddings, what will she do at her own?" Timmy said.  
"I really don't know" I shrugged.

 **Brandon's P.O.V.**

The party was amazing, and halfway through I got a phone call. I went outside to answer it. It was regarding some business deals, but I had some bad news to tell Stella. I don't know how she'll take it or how I'll tell her, but I need to. It wasn't a good time now, so its best to tell her tomorrow.

 **I know, short Chappy, sorry. What do you think he needs to tell her?**


	12. Goodbye?

**Okay, a bit upsetting, but it gets better don't worry!**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

It was the morning after the wedding, and I slept quite long because boy was I tired.  
"Stella, wake up, I want to tell you something" Brandon said. He was sitting on my bed, and sounded pretty serious.  
"What is it?" I yawned, sitting up.  
"I don't really know how to tell you this." he started.  
"You better not be cheating on me or something" I said.  
"No,no nothing like that" he said.  
"Then what is it, come on ,spill!" I said.  
"I have these business deals that I organised a while ago, and I have to go to New York for a while" he said.  
"How long exactly?" I asked, quite worried.  
"A couple of years." he said. WHAT.  
"A COUPLE OF YEARS?!" I screamed.  
"Sorry Stel, I can't do anything about it." he said, holding my hand.  
"When are you leaving?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow actually" he said.  
"TOMOROW? And when were you planning on telling me?" I said.  
"I found out yesterday, but didn't want to upset you at the wedding." he said.  
"But..but..." I started, speechless. How was I going to live without him? Suddenly, he hugged me tightly.  
"I really don't want to leave you Stella" he said, breaking the hug.  
"So does that mean this apartment is all mine?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but promise me you will be careful, and don't burn it down or anything" he said.  
"I promise if you promise not to get a new girlfriend" I smiled.  
"I promise, why would I get a new girlfriend when I have a prefect one right here" he said.  
Today went by quickly, and he was going to leave early in the morning. I was going with him to the airport, and so was Sky. I stayed up all night thinking about it, and finally, the sun came up. I got ready, and was much more quiet than usual. I stayed silent the whole time in the car. When we got to the Airport, Sky said his goodbyes and waited in the car so I could have a couple of minutes with Brandon. Tears started rolling down my cheeks.  
"Stella, please don't cry" Brandon said, hugging me.  
"I'm gonna miss you so much, please don't forget about me" I said quietly.  
"I won't forget you, I'm gonna miss you more. Call me every single day, okay?" he said, lifting my chin up.  
"Okay" I smiled. We kissed, and it felt exactly like the first time.  
"Bye Brandon, and good luck in New York" I said, hugging him one last time.  
"Bye Princess" he said, walking away. I went back to the parking place and Sky was in the car.  
"Hey Stel, you okay" He asked.  
"Yeah, thanks" I answered, with a smile, but I really wasn't okay. Sky knew that, he could always read my emotions. He was just like a big brother to me, and Brandon used to joke about being siblings separated at birth, just because we're both blondes. Oh wow, I already miss him.  
When we got home, I went to Bloom's apartment for a couple of hours. Later, I came back to my apartment, and watched TV.  
This is it, then. No more movie nights, no more lame jokes, and a lot of loneliness. I guess this means I had more time to spend with the girls, and more time at the boutique, but for now, I had studying to do. I went over to Tecna's for some tutoring. When I knocked on the door, Tecna answered and asked if I was okay. News gets around fast, huh? We studied for about 2 hours, and then Timmy asked if we wanted to go get some food. Obviously I wanted to, and a huge smile spread on my face. Tecna gave Timmy a "good job" kind of look. We went to pizza express, and when I got home, I turned on my alarm because Brandon wasn't there to wake me up anymore. I set the alarm tone to Jason Derulo, because thats the only thing that will wake me up.

 **The next day**

I heard my alarm go off and got dressed. I drove to school and met up with the girls in the courtyard.  
"Hey Stel, you okay?" Musa said.  
"Yeah, I'm okay guys, really" I said.  
"So are you guys going to the spring dance on Friday?" Aisha asked. Spring dance? Seriously?  
"Im probably not going" I said.  
"You HAVE to come! If you don't come, then neither will we." Bloom said.  
"No, you guys go, you" I said.  
"You know Stel, you don't need to bring a date." Riven said, trying to cheer me up.  
"Fine, I'll come" I sighed.  
"YAYY!" Musa screamed, hugging me. After school, the girls and I went shopping for dresses. I picked out a mint green one, which had silver glitter fully on the top, and glitter going down in an ombre to the bottom. It had silver detailing, and I got silver pumps and jewellery too. Once I got home, Brandon called, as promised.  
"BRANDON!" I screamed.  
"Hey Stel, I really miss you, how are you doing."  
" I miss you too, and I'm doing good,". Our conversation went on and on for an hour, and then I went to bed. Sometimes no contact is better that a little, because it just makes them miss you more...

 **How was that? Sad, right. But don't worry, They will reunite soon.**


	13. Reunited

**Hey guys, I don't have anything to say tbh so Imma get on to the story now :P**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

The last time I talked to Brandon was last night, and I think I miss him more as my roommate than my boyfriend! The spring dance was tomorrow and I was deciding which jewellery to wear when I heard knock on my door. I went to get it and it was Flora.  
"Hey Flo, what are you doing here" I said.  
"I found your phone Stel, and you'll never believe where!" She said, handing me my phone.  
"Oh thanks, I didn't even know I lost it, but go on." I said.  
"Well you better check that phone because earlier on at school, I saw it in Nathan's locker, he left it open by accident. I have no idea what he was doing with it. But whatever you do, please don't get mad because that didn't end well last time" She said. NATHAN? Why did he steal my phone?  
"Thanks Flora, and don't worry, because I've been going to anger management classes so I'm improving" I laughed.  
"Okay, bye" She said. I looked at it, making sure everything was fine, and it was. Maybe he didn't get the chance to do whatever in the world he wanted to do to it yet, thank god for Flora. I went to bed, but it didn't really matter if I woke up a bit late because we had no school tomorrow. They were spending the whole day for preparations for the Spring dance in the evening.  
When I eventually got up, I had heaps of time, so I went to the mall - well, I bet you weren't expecting that were you? I just wore some black jeans, a cropped black and white sweater, and white converse. I was sitting alone on a table drinking Starbucks, when a cute guy approached me, I think his name was Cameron, he was in my Biology class. He reminded me of Brandon, his eyes were light brown, and so was his hair.  
"hey, uh Stella, right?" He said.  
"yeah, you're Cameron right, " I said. He nodded and I signalled to the chair, so he sat down.  
"So are you going to the Spring Dance?" He asked.  
"uh, yeah, but not with a date" I said. His eyes went wide, he seemed surprised.  
"Seriously, YOU, STELLA SOLARIA, don't have a date? I thought you get the guys pretty easily" He laughed. I just giggled.  
"Well, my boyfriend left for New York recently, and I wouldn't want to go with anyone but him" I said.  
"Oh, because, I was just wondering if you'd want to go with me" he said shyly. Oh god, what do I say? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I didn't want to replace Brandon or anything.  
"Uh, no thanks, I'm going with my friends, you know, more like a girls night for me." I said.  
"Besides, If its a date you want, I know the perfect girl, Stephanie Browns, she is CRAZY for you" I smiled.  
"She is? Is it possible you can give me her number?" He said, quite excitedly. I gave him her number and the two of them were overjoyed, turns out they were both MADLY in love with each other! When I got home, I called Brandon, but it went to voicemail. Funny, he never denies my calls. Oh well, he'll probably call me back later. I changed into my dress and put on my silver accessories and shoes. I put on the perfect amount of makeup and my hair into a laid back, braided undo with 2 curled pieced left out in the front. The girls an guys all were there on my doorstep, and when I opened the door, their jaws dropped. At least now I know I look good.  
"So?" I smiled.  
"Dayum Stella.." Aisha smirked.  
"Don't you look gawgeous Dahling" Musa said in an accent. The girls and I took my car and the guys took Brandon's because he left it here and gave it to Sky until he comes back. We drove off to Princeton, and I called Brandon once more on the way. He still wasn't picking up, he was probably busy.  
The dance was really fun, we had a great time, and obviously, so was the food. Towards the end, I went outside to the balcony, and called Brandon again. What if he didn't have time for me anymore? I stood there staring at the stars.  
"Stella, you okay?" Bloom said, walking up to me and putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah, its just..what if Brandon just doesn't want to answer my calls? What if he doesn't care?" I said, my eyes wanting to shed tears.  
"Stella, Brandon loves you, and you need to trust in that, okay? He's very busy, he'll call back sooner or later" she smiled.  
"Yeah, and Brandon actually was going to bring you along, but he wanted you to finish school and graduate Princeton" Sky said, joining us.  
"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I probably was overreacting, so I enjoyed the rest of the night, I mean what better way to spend this Spring Dance than to party with your girls? When I got home I was EXHAUSTED! I went straight to sleep, and actually had a relaxing weekend.

 **1 year later**

It been ONE FREAKING YEAR, and no contact WHATSOEVER form Brandon! I can't believe it, I was right, he really didn't care, did he? On a better note, my business is now worldwide, and I was having a fashion show in New York. Yeah, that right, New York, and boy if I bump into that guy, he'll have a lot of explaining to do! The girls and guys were coming, and Princeton gave us a week off for this, which was great. I packed my stuff, and my plane was leaving in a couple of hours. Once I got onto the flight, I couldn't help but think about Brandon, and the night he left me. My daydreams were interrupted by Riven yelling at me to get off the plane unless I want the next flight to Tokyo or something. Typical Riven.  
"Okay okay, I'm coming." I said, hopping out of the plane.  
"God, isn't this place beautiful?" Tecna said.  
"Yeah, and maybe you might run into.." Nabu started, and Aisha singnalled him not to mention it. We checked into our hotel rooms, and got settled. It was going to be one long, hectic week. Flora, Tecna, Helia and Timmy went to do some sightseeing, and Bloom, Aisha, Musa, Sky, Nabu and Riven all stayed with me to help set up for the show. After the first show,we took a day to explore the city. We went shopping, of course.  
"Guys, Ill meet up with you at this Starbucks, okay? I want to go check out this retail store" I said.  
"Okay, try not to get into any sort of trouble or anything" Helia laughed. I went to a couple stores, and when I was walking back, I bumped into someone. My bags went flying, and my hair fell right in my face.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I said, as the person offered their hand. I wiped my hair out of my face and our eyes met.  
"Brandon?" I gasped.  
"Stella" He said, hugging me. I held back my tears, I wanted to hug him back but my heart was telling me no.  
"Seriously? A whole year of ignoring my calls and texts, no calling back? Do you even care anymore?" I said, tearing up.  
"Stella what are you talking about? Ive called you a million times, you never answer, and YOU'RE the one who didn't call back!" He said.  
"What are YOU talking about? Here, look," I said, handing him my phone. He looked confused.  
"The reason I couldn't call you, and you couldn't call me was because you blocked my number" He said, showing me the contact details. WHAT?  
"Why in the world would I ever do that...wait, I remember, it all started the day Flora gave me my phone back from Nathan. He must've blocked it"  
"Nathan? So you're saying all this time, you thought I was ignoring you?" He said.  
"Yeah, I thought you forgot about me, I tried to get over it, but I never could" I said, hanging my head low, feeling guilty.  
"Stella, I would NEVER forget about you, you have no idea how many times I tries to cancel meetings for a flight back home just to see you" He smiled.  
"For real?" I asked.  
"For real" He answered, picking up my chin and kissing me.  
"Please come back Brandon, please, I can't bear another second away from you" I said.  
"Me either, which is why I'm quitting my job, and continuing at Princeton, and becoming your roommate again" he said.  
"You would do that?" I asked.  
"I would do anything for you Stella" he said. I hugged him tight. Suddenly his phone rang, making me jump. He looked really happy.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"It was my boss. He said that I could go back home and continue working, but online, so I can pick my own hours, and I don't need to quit this job" He said.  
"YAAYY" I screamed, causing us both to fall over. We went to Starbucks, and when I walked in Bloom could see the smile on my face. When they saw Brandon, they all shared shocked looks, turning into smiles.  
"SEE! I TOLD you guys, but did you listen? No. See this always happens, I say something, you deny it, it eventually happens, and I always end up being right!" Nabu huffed. Aisha just laughed.  
"I got my roommate back, but this time, PERMANENTLY!" I giggled. I told them the whole story before Musa would start getting protective again. We spent the rest of the week in the hotel talking day and night, making up for the time we missed. Practically cuddled up in bed just chatting all throughout the night.  
"And then, I told him that he should take Stephanie instead." I said.  
"SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU GUYS! ITS 3AM FOR GODS SAKE! GO TO BED!" Musa yelled, from the other room.  
"LEAVE THEM, ITS ADORABLE!" Flora yelled, from the other.  
"FLORA BE REASONABLE" Bloom, Tecna and Musa yelled.  
"OKAY OKAY CALM DOWN ILL SLEEP NOW!" I yelled, finally creating peace and quiet. Brandon was already half asleep, but he wrapped his arms around me, and I felt so protected falling asleep in his arms. Gee, I couldn't wait to get back home and have him back as my roommate again.

How was that? Only a couple of chapters left, do you guys want a sequel or something when its done? Please review :)


	14. Coming back home

**Hayy guys, tysm for the nice reviews, and I can see you want a sequel, so thats what I'll do. Only a couple more chapters in this story, the next story will be about their senior year and graduation and stuff. Enjoy!**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my hotel room, seeing Brandon next to me.  
"Good morning" I yawned.  
"Morning, what time is the flight?" He asked.  
"Uh, I don't know actually..BLOOM? WHAT TIME IS THE FLIGHT?" I yelled, from my room.  
"BLOOM IS TAKING A SHOWER, AND THE FLIGHT IT AT 3 PM STEL" Sky yelled back. It was still 8 am, I'm surprised I actually woke up early, considering the fact I was talking to Brandon for so long. I heard a knock on my door, and it was the guys and girls, well except for Bloom of course.  
"Sup" I said, leaning on the door.  
"We were bored, wanted to talk, and we ain't yelling through the walls no more!" Aisha said, sipping her coffee.  
"So, what are we going to talk about?" Flora said.  
"How bout the time we attended Stella's business meeting, and she was eating a burger when it was her turn to speak. Then, she got into a fight with an employee, and she ended up having to go to the emergency room because Stel broke the poor girl's nose and 2 of her ribs. It was almost a court case until we lied about giving her these pills with mood swing side effects unknowingly!" Nabu laughed. Riven probably laughed the most, he fell of the sofa and almost choked.  
"Stella, seriously? COURT? EMERGENCY ROOM?" Brandon said. IM GOING TO GET THEM FOR SPILLING THE FORBIDDEN SECRET!  
"ONE, she was being a complete BITCH to me, so she deserved it, and TWO, I TOLD you guys not to tell Brandon! And you know what Im going to do now, Nabu?" I asked, leaning closer to him.  
"I am going to duck tape your mouth shut, stuff you in a closet, wait for you to suffocate, and..." I started, getting quite angry.  
"Stella, BREATHE, remember what I told you? INHALE, EXHALE." Helia said. Flora asked him to be my 'personal therapist', which is kinda helping.  
I breathed heavily, and sat back down, giving Nabu a death glare.  
"New subject, uh, Stella isn't flunking in Biology anymore" Timmy said, trying to change the topic.  
"Yeah, Tecna's tutoring has really paid off" I said, walking to the kitchen to get my coffee. After a couple of hours, we got on he flight and I fell asleep on Bloom's shoulder.  
"Stella! Wake up! Time to get off!" She giggled. Once we got back to the apartment, Brandon was impressed by how clean it was. I did have a little, well A LOT of help form professional cleaners, but he doesn't need to know that, right?  
Once night time fell, I got into my PJs and sat on the couch watching movies with Brandon, just like the old times. He went to make some popcorn, when i heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see...NATHAN JONES? I held in my anger, and whenever I do that, my nose twitches uncontrollably. He pulled me to the corridor, trying to kiss me, but I slapped him.  
"What do you want" I said through clenched teeth.  
"Well, I see you're quite lonely and now we can get back together. We can go to your place and.." He said.  
"HELL NO. Not if you were the last boy left in the universe. And we never dated in the first place!" I snapped.  
"Still, it's obvious that Brandon doesn't care about you, I mean he isn't here right now, and never called back, did he?" He said. I tried to use Helia's calming methods.

"Oh, is that so?" Brandon smirked, walking up to us.  
"HEY? How is HE here?" Nathan stuttered.  
"Well it was either that, or YOU blocked him from my phone!" I screamed.  
"Babe, why would I do that?" He said innocently. I cracked my knuckles.  
"Thats IT!" I yelled, throwing a punch right at his stomach. The funny thing was, Brandon was standing right next to us, casually just eating popcorn.  
"Stella Solaria, you will pay! One day, you'll fall in love with me, realising that HE was a huge mistake!" Nathan said in pain, running away.  
"Where were we?" Brandon said, offering me some popcorn as we walked back into the living room. We finished off the movie and I went to his room, not really that tired because I fell asleep on the flight.  
"You know, I don't think I will punch anyone that hard for a while, because that took a lot of anger out." I laughed.  
"Good, because I don't want you getting into any more fights, okay?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to me.  
"Okie dokiee, I'll try" I giggled.  
"Goodnight Stel" He said, kissing my cheek.  
"Goodnight Roomie" I said, shutting the door and going back to my room. Sure does feel good to have my roommate back!  
I woke up the next morning and checked the time. HOLY SHIT I'M LATE! I quickly got dress and rushed to Brandon's room.  
"Brandon wake up we're late!" I said.  
"Stella" He yawned.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's Saturday today" He laughed.  
"UGH, OH WOW!" I huffed, remembering the date. I jumped into the bed beside Brandon, and we just talked, no interruptions, no yelling friends, nothing. I finally go out of bed after hours, and my phone buzzed. It was our group chat, and the girls said we should have a girls night at Musa's house. I was up for it, so I got my bag and was going to head out to the shops to get some slumber party essentials.  
"Brandon, I'm going to the store and gonna spend the night at Musa's, so you need anything."  
"yeah get me a couple of condoms" he laughed. New York really must have poisoned this boy's brain.  
"WHAT?" I said, giving him the dirtiest stare ever.  
"Just joking Stel " he snickered.  
"Yeah you better be" I said, glaring at him wide eyed.  
"It was just a dare Stel, relax, Riven texted me and made me do it." he said. I rolled my eyes, and went to the parking lot. At the store, I bought some frozen pizza, sweets and snacks, some movies and some CDs for Musa's GIANT stereo system with killer speakers. She would take regular tracks and mix them, making some sick beats, she's like the best DJ ever! Once I got back home, I changed into my PJs and took my bag.  
"You're gonna leave in your pyjamas?" Brandon asked.  
"Geez, you've been away from this place TOO long! If you haven't forgotten, Musa lives down the corridor!" I said.  
"Oh yeah, and by the way, Rivens staying the night because apparently when girls have slumber parties they have the right to kick their boyfriends out" He said.  
"Okay, well don't listen to anything he says about the past year because they're all crazy lies. See you tomorrow!" I said, pecking his lips.  
"Well that just makes it obvious that you were out of control while I was gone" He said, as I shut the door. I walked over to Musa's and all the girls were already there. I wasn't late, the others were just early!  
"Woah, what you got in the bag Stel." Tecna said.  
"Just stuff for our super amazingly awesome Slumber party!" I giggled. I took out some tracks and gave them to Musa, who was standing next to her DJ system spinner thing.  
"Muse, can you mix some Derulo for me?" I said.  
"Gladly" She said, taking the CD and downloading the songs to the laptop. Once she did that, she could use as many songs as she likes and spin and mix them together.  
After she got it running, there was an amazing mashup of all my faviroute songs in one.  
"You serious girl? Crank it up to super high" Aisha said, making the volume as high as one in a club. After only 10 minutes of jamming out, we heard some angry voices at the door. I opened it, only to see all the guys.  
"Oopsy, looks like we upset the neighbours!" Bloom laughed.  
"Too bad, we were only trying to have a good time" Flora said, playing along.  
"Ha ha very funny. Your music is amazing Musa, seriously, but its so loud I think I've gone half deaf!" Sky exclaimed.  
"Psshht load of bullshizz, like you guys can even hear it from there" I laughed. Suddenly Timmy grabbed my hand and dragged me across the hall to his apartment. It was loud, but way louder in Musa's apartment so it didn't bother me.  
"Cant hear it, eh?" Timmy asked.  
"Okay, okay, but you guys should be taking advantage of the fact we are playing super loud, ear deafening music you can hear all the way from your apartments." I said, walking back to Musa's.  
"Ear deafening and super loud - you got that right" Nabu scoffed.  
"Look, we're sorry if its disturbing you, but if you can't bear it we'll stop, we only wanted to have fun" Musa said, doing her act where she pretends to be all sad, and we all play along, with puppy faces.  
"No, no..sorry, we shouldn't have come, its okay, you keep playing your music" Riven said.  
"YAY" We all screamed in unison.  
"Now, bye and don't come back until tomorrow. okay?" I said, shutting the door. We partied, watched some movies, had a feast, but cut out the truth or dare and decided to do it tomorrow, so it was less obvious, because it didn't end well last time!


	15. Doughnuts and Horror movies

**Hi guys wassup? I have nothing to say lol, enjoy! :P**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of Musa's super loud music, remembering last night.  
"Morning Girls" I yawned.  
"Morning Stel, so you guys up for truth or dare?" Tecna said.  
"Yeah, but lets make it JUST dares" Bloom said. I could see she was scheming evil plans in her head for us.  
"Okay, I got a good one for Musa!" I grinned. She looked at me worried.  
"You have to pretend your pregnant, and tell Riven" I said, getting my phone out.  
"So you're gonna prank call him Stel?" Aisha asked.  
"Yeah, and scold him for getting Muse pregnant," I laughed, dialling his number.  
"But..." Musa said.  
"Just go with it okay?" Flora smiled. It started ringing, and Riven picked up.  
"Hey Stelz whats up?" He answered. I put it on speaker.  
"Stelz? Seriously!" I said. What kind of a nickname is that?  
"Uh so Riven, are the guys with you" I asked, holding in my laughter.  
"Yeah, and its on speaker so you can embarrass yourself as much as you please" He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Listen up, before you tell my boyfriend to ask me to buy condoms, you should try using them" I said.  
"What are you talking about, it was a joke" He laughed.  
"Yeah, but getting Musa preggers isn't a joke now, is it?" I said, trying to act serious.  
"Wait, Musa pregnant, are you for real?" he panicked. I pulled Musa towards the phone and forced her to play along.  
"HELL YEAH SHE'S SERIOUS! AND LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW" Musa screamed, yelling at him.  
"Smooth, real smooth" Nabu snickered in the background.  
"Wait, are you sure, did you take a test..did you.." Riven stuttered.  
"What is it, you afraid to admit you've done the dirty?" I laughed, Musa smacked my arm, frantically shaking her head.  
"Chill boi! It's just a dare, you know, to get you back" I giggled, laughing uncontrollably.  
"STELLA!" He yelled, as I ended the call.  
"Boys are so gullible, honestly, they listen to anything you say" Flora said. We continued to play, and my turn was last. I had to eat a GHOST CHILLI PEPPER and go to the guys and ask for water - Harsh right? Bloom took one and gave it to me.  
"Okay, its just a pepper, how bad can it be?' I said, breathing heavily. I put the whole thing in my mouth, and it was flavourless, As soon as I bit it, it was like a burning venom bursted out into my mouth. My eyes teared up and my cheeks and nose went cherry red. I sprinted out to the corridor and knocked on Brandon's door frantically. All the guys were standing there, wide eyed, watching me scream.  
"H..HELP S..SUPER..H..HOT ..C..CHILI!" I stuttered, waving my arms about in a fanning motion toward my mouth.  
"Stella, whats wrong" Sky asked.  
"OMG IT BURNS" I screamed, panting heavily.  
"What burns?" Brandon said.  
"UGH USELESS BOYS" I yelled, with the chilli still stuffed in my mouth. I pushed them out the way and ran over to the sink. I spat out the chili and drank a dozen glasses of water or something like that. I jumped up on the counter, flooding my poor mouth with cold water, and trying to breathe. The guys walked towards me, still dumbfounded.  
"What were you saying?" Helia asked.  
"I said ghost chilli pepper! The girls dared me to eat it and ask you guys for water, but you're CLEARLY unable to do a simple thing like that" I panted.  
"GHOST CHILLI PEPPER?" Timmy said, quite surprised.  
"Oooh, harsh. Are you okay Stel?" Nabu asked.  
"Thats exactly what I said! And yeah I think - except from the fact that I look like a tomato and my tongue feels numb" I said, jumping off the counter and back to Musa's apartment.  
"Now I'll be off, and thats the last dare we're doing so you don't need to be prepared for them or anything" I said.  
"Okay, dont do anything stupid" Brandon laughed.  
"Thats unavoidable, being Stella" Riven chuckled. I glared at him, and he stopped laughing. When I got back, the girls were on the floor, dying with laughter.  
"So how'd it go?" Aisha asked, being the first one to calm down and catch her breath.  
"They didn't even know what was going on! I had to go get water MYSELF! I am never doing you guys' dares again" I said.  
"Aww, poor Stel" Bloom said, hugging me and still laughing.  
"Well at least the the last one. How about we go out, any ideas?" Musa asked.  
"2 words. Krispy Kreme?" Tecna said.  
"YAAAASS!" I screamed. I'm always in the mood for doughnuts!  
"Well then? Lets go!" I said.  
"Uh...Stella? We're still in our PJs" Flora said. We quickly changed and went to the parking lot. We got into my car and drove off to the mall, where the nearest Krispy Kreme's was. We ordered ALOT of doughnuts, and brought them home incase the guys wanted some.  
"Stel, you just HAD to get NINE boxes full of doughnuts? What are we going to do with them?" Aisha asked, unloading the glorious boxes from my car boot.  
"What do you think hun? Doughnut feast!" I said enthusiastically.  
"YES! This calls for another slumber party, this time at my apartment!" Bloom giggled.  
"Good idea Bloomy, but there's one teensy weensy problem, if we are going to save these for our feast." I said.  
"What is it?" Tecna asked.  
"How are we going to sneak all these doughnuts up to your apartment without the guys noticing?" I said.  
"Why would we need to hide them from the guys?" Musa said.  
"At the end of the day, they are boys, and you know how boys are with food!" Aisha said.  
"Excatly, they'll probably finish them!" I added. Why are we so greedy, you may ask? Well when it comes to food, I'm pretty sure you know what becomes of us.  
"Oh, pretend they're all Stel's new shoes in the boxes, you know, if they do ask." Bloom laughed. A believable excuse, right? We went straight to Bloom's apartment, and hid the boxes in her closet. Sky still wasn't there, he must still be in my apartment with the rest of the guys.  
"You know what, we should treat ourselves tonight, and that starts with the right outfit! I'll be right back!" I said, running to my apartment.  
"Hey Stel, I need you to help me with the laundry tonight because..." Brandon started.  
"Sorry I can't I'm staying over at Bloom's tonight." I said, going into my room. He followed me in.  
"Again? To do what?" he asked. Think Stella, think!  
"Uh you know..just cause." I said, not giving a reason.  
"It's like you don't even live here! Well, the guys are staying over here tonight." He said.  
"Okay, and its only for tonight Brandon, don't worry, I'll be back to normal tomorrow" I said, picking up a big pink box with my boutique logo on it.  
"Bye" I said, kissing his cheek and running off. I went back to Bloom's apartment and the girls stood there, looking excited.  
"What we need, are some designer PJs! All Stella Originals" I said, opening the box and taking out 6 pairs of cute and comfy PJ sets.  
"Oh ma god, these are gorge!" Musa laughed, taking one out. We changed into them and got out the doughnuts. Bloom stacked them up on one of those ginormous cupcake stackers, with like 4 levels. Flora arranged them perfectly, and we cleared the coffee table, filling it with plates and stackers loaded with Krispy Kreme doughnuts. There were at least 100 - or maybe I'm exaggerating. The truth was, they had an offer for the deluxe pack, and I bought 9 of the deluxe packs! Tecna turned off the lights and put on these beautiful glowing lava lamps on and some fairy lights.  
"Guys what movie do you want to watch." Flora asked.  
"I've got something. Lets see if we can get through Annabelle!" I said, taking the DVD out.  
"ANNABELLE? Bish are you cray cray?" Aisha said.  
"Oh come on, it will be fun.." I giggled. I put the movie on, and we started the doughnut feast and they were SO good! Only a couple minutes through the movie, it was getting scarier and scrarier. We were all cuddled up on the couch in blankets. We started screaming really loudly, considering we were in the dark. Suddenly, we heard someone trying to open the door.  
"HOLY SHIT! ITS ANNABELLE!" Tecna yelled.  
"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Flora cried. The volume was really loud, and it was pitch black, so we felt like we were in the movie. The girls and I were screaming, literally about to die, as the knob on the door moved rapidly. I had to put my abusive skills to use, so I nervously walked to the door, my knees weak. As the door open , I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed, and saw a dark figure. I punched them right in the face, still screaming with the girls hiding behind the couch.  
"STELLA! CALM DOWN ITS ONLY ME!" Nabu screamed. The light from the corridor was on, and I saw it was only the guys. I panted heavily, and my face was so pale.  
"Oh.. ..sorry..we..thought..." I said, trying not to freak out.  
"Guys what is going on here? We could hear you screaming from down the hall!" Helia said.  
"Oh, we were watching Annabelle in the dark at full volume" I said. Riven smacked his forehead.  
"Seriously? You guys know that you get nightmares and stuff, and did you have to scream that loud? We thought you guys were being murdered!" Sky said.  
"And..wait, you guys are eating Krispy Kreme doughnuts...Without us?" Brandon said, spotting the coffee table.  
"Uhh..well lets be real here, you guys would finish them before we have the chance to have one" I said.  
"But theres like 100 there, and...wait, no you're probably right Stel" Timmy said.  
"You know what, I don't really care anymore, can you guys PLEASE stay here and watch it with us?" I said, still shaking.  
"Well, I guess if theres doughnuts" Riven said, casually walking in and digging in.  
"Oh, and were not as stupid as you think Riv, wait 10 minutes and you'll be screaming louder than us if thats even possible! Musa said. We all turned the lights back off, shut the door, and went back to watch the movie. Sure enough, Musa was right. He was actually screaming "MAKE IT STOP!" all throughout the movie. The rest of the movie creeped me out even more, and I'm VERY superstitious and believe in this stuff. I made it through with out screaming, but after the movie, well that was the worst part. The guys left, and we had lots of leftovers, thank god. I hid my fear, and when we got to bed, I got paranoid. The slightest of sounds scared me. I couldn't sleep, so after about half an hour, got up and woke up Bloom.  
"Bloom, I can't sleep I'm gonna go home. Im telling you so you don't think I got kidnapped in the morning." I whispered.  
"Okay Stel, goodnight" She whispered back. I walked back to my apartment and went to Brandon's room.  
"Brandon, I can't sleep" I whispered.  
"Stel, I told you not to watch that movie, now get in before you have a heart attack" he whispered.  
"thanks" I whispered, getting into bed next to him. He turned to me, and wrapped his arms around me, and I felt so much better.  
"Remind never to take you out to watch a horror movie" he said, kissing my forehead  
"Night Brandon" I yawned and I fell asleep almost instantly.

 **I know what you're** **thinking..doughnuts and horror movies? Random, I know XD  
**


	16. Dinner Date

**Hi guys, I'm probably gonna have about 4 more chappies in this story, then onto the sequel! Okiiiee now Im gonna start writing :3. Enjoy and review!**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

Even though I was sleeping with Brandon, I had a terrifying nightmare.  
"Stella, wake up" Brandon said, as my eyes shot open and sat up panting.  
"It was just a nightmare Stel" He said, as I lay my head back down and turned to him.  
"Oh, thank god. How did you wake up though?" I whispered.  
"Because of you! You were tossing and turning, and sleep talking" He said.  
"Really? What exactly did I say?" I asked.  
"Don't take my soul, you demon, take Riven's, he doesn't need it!" He said, imitating me. I just laughed, barely remembering the nightmare.  
"Well its like 7 am, so I should get up" I said.  
"Why, it's way too early!" he asked.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." I giggled.  
"So, what do you want to do today?" He said.  
"There's leftover doughnuts, for a start." I smiled.  
"Well we could sit here and eat doughnuts together, or I could take you out to an expensive Italian restaurant tonight?" he said.  
"EXPENSIVE ITALIAN RESTAURANT!" I squealed.  
"Okay okay, calm down" he laughed.  
"I'm gonna go back to Bloom's apartment because we were meant to have a slumber party" I said, sitting up. Just then, the guys walked in , and I remembered they were staying the night.  
"Hey Brandon, mind if ...Stella?" Sky said, interrupting himself.  
"When did you get here?" Timmy asked.  
"Last night. I couldn't sleep, so I came back here." I answered. All 5 of them were standing at the door, exchanging looks, and smirking.  
"What?" I asked. Then I realised what they were thinking, I just told them I came back last night, and I'm literally in bed with Brandon.  
"No! Nuh uh! It's not what you're thinking!" I said.  
"Really? Are you sure? Come on Stel, why else would you secretly come back in the night?" Nabu grinned.  
"Oh lets see, maybe because I was PARANOID and have freakin NIGHTMARES" I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Suuuuure" Riven said, sarcastically.  
"Don't you start with me! Just so you know, I sacrificed your soul to the devil in my nightmare, and boy, do I wish it was real life!" I snapped.  
Brandon just sat there, as if nothing was going on. He didn't even try to deny it, like he didn't care that his friends thought we were, you know, doing the dirty!  
"Ugh you guys are so annoying!" I whined, taking off the covers and getting up from the bed. They blocked the door, still giggling like little girls.  
"MOVE OUT OF THE F*CKING WAY BEFORE I HURT YOU!" I screamed.  
"You heard the lady" Brandon laughed.  
"Of course, your highness...I mean feistiness" Sky chuckled, as they all cleared out and bowed down.  
"HA HA HA. So funny I forgot to laugh" I said bitterly. I went back to Blooms apartment.  
"Hey Stella, It thought you were staying back at your apartment." Aisha said, stirring her coffee.  
"I wanted to come back, and I aint staying a second longer with those douches." I said, my face scrunching up again.  
"Well someones cranky, what did they do this time?" Musa said.  
"They think that they caught me 'in bed' with Brandon - and yes, in THAT way." I said.  
"Typical." Bloom said, handing me a mug of coffee. I don't know what it is, but something in Bloom's coffees make them UNBELIEVABLY good.  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Tecna said.  
"Probably move back into our OWN apartments now and let our roommates come back too!" Flora laughed.  
"Yep, well I'm off, I gotta get ready for a Italian dinner date!" I smiled.  
"Oooh, fancay!" Aisha said, picking up her bags. Musa, Aisha, Flora, Tecna and I all left back to our apartments, and the guys were stilling hanging out at my apartment.  
"You guys can go back to your own apartments now, your girlfriends told me to tell you that you're all allowed back." I said.  
"Allowed to come back? We pay half the rent for it and yet we are treated like guest? Women these days!" Sky said shaking his head. They left and I went to my room and I had some 'alone time'. I started off filling out some business forms, but then procrastinated when my phone, macbook and social media was in my sight. About an hour later, Brandon walked in, with some breakfast.  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just a bit stressed" I sighed, closing my laptop and putting it on the side. I sat up, with my arms hugging my knees.  
"About what?" He said, sitting on my bed next to me and handing me a really good flapjack.  
"Honestly, I'm confused. In a couple months, we'll start our last year at Princeton, and after graduation, I don't know what exactly Im gonna do with my life. I mean I have my fashion career and stuff, but..." I started.  
"But what? You own boutiques all over the world, do fashion shows internationally, and earn ALOT from it. I think everything is going to go just fine, and whatever you want to do, I'll always be there by your side." he said.  
"You're the best" I smiled, hugging him.  
"Now if I recall correctly, I have a girlfriend that I have to take out on a date tonight." he said.  
"Oh is that so?" I said, playing along. After eating breakfast, I went to my closet and picked out a cute outfit. I wore a white lace halter crop top, light wash skinny jeans and white pumps with laces. I straightened my hair and put it in a slick back high pony with a quiff, for a classy look, and then put on my long knit cardigan. After I got my bag, we headed to the car park. It took about half an hour to get there, and Brandon got us reservations at a table for 2 so we didn't need to wait. We ordered our food, and let me tell you, just the pictures on the menu blew my mind. The waiter brought us our food a couple minutes later.  
"Woah, this looks SO good!" I gasped. I dug into my delicious food, and I was presentable enough to talk, even with food stuffed in my mouth.  
"I knew you'd like it" He laughed. We chatted until the deserts came, which were twice as good!  
"I can't imagine the amount when the bill arrives, considering how much we, wait no, YOU ordered" He said, as the waiter came back with the bill.  
"Sorry, but we won't come back here for a while because its so expensive, so I just made the most of it" I shrugged. Brandon looked at the bill and payed the price.  
"Well that was actually way less than I expected, thank god." He said, as we got up to leave. We went back to the car, and went straight home.  
"Ugh we have school tomorrow and finals" I said, opening the door.  
"Stel, relax! Its only a couple weeks then we have 7 weeks off for summer" he said.  
"Oh yeah, 7 weeks full of just laying in bed with you, eating pizza and watching Netflix, right?" I giggled.  
"Or how about 2 weeks on a real vacation, and 5 weeks of doing what you said." He said.  
"Real vacation? Where?" I asked.  
"I have something in mind, but its a surprise and I'm saving it. Goodnight" he laughed, kissing my cheek.  
"Okay then, goodnight." I said, going to my room. I changed into my Pjs then went straight to sleep.


	17. Jimmy Fallon!

**Nothing to say lolz XD**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

I woke up this morning to my alarm and it was quite early, so I went to get breakfast and called Bloom.  
"Hey Stel, whats up?" She said.  
"Nothing really, just eating breakfast. You?" I asked.  
"Trying to wake Sky up" She laughed. We literally gossiped for 20 minutes, then I went to get ready. It was like boiling hot today, so I put on a pair of distressed denim shorts, a black and white tribal crop top, white converse and a pair of cute black sunglasses, the geeky kind of ones. I gave the girls a ride and when we got to school, the whole week was just study periods because next weeks were finals and stuff. We all went to the 'chill out' section in the library, which was basically a corner with a bunch of beanbags in the back. There were 4 sections, each separated by book shelves.  
"I give up! This is impossible" I sighed.  
"Yeah, impossible for YOU, no surprise there" Riven laughed.  
"You DO NOT wanna go there, Riven." I said, glaring at him.  
"Try me" he laughed. I stood up, and picked up a heavy book.  
"No Stel, especially not HERE!" Tecna said, grabbing my arm.  
"Dude, you gotta stop provoking her" Helia said.  
"What? I don't know what I did wrong" he said, acting innocent.  
"You know exactly what you did" Nabu said.  
"Stella's the one who opened her mouth and said something stupid" He scoffed.  
"ME? YOU'RE the one being a complete douchebag here!" I said, not quite yelling, because it was a library after all.  
"Okay both of you be quiet! Your continuous bickering like an old married couple has to stop!" Musa said.  
"Yeah, you guys need to learn to put up with each other" Brandon said.  
"Fat chance" I said. The bell rang, and it was lunch. We went to the cafeteria, and we were sitting down on our usual table when 2 men in black suits approached.  
"Excuse me, is Miss Stella Faith Solaria here?" One asked  
"Yeah, me, and you can call me Stella, just Stella" I said, standing up.  
"I didn't know Stel's middle name was Faith" Sky whispered.  
"I didn't know she even HAD a middle name!" Brandon whispered back.  
"I am Mr Collins, we are from the Tonight show, and we'd like to invite as a guest this Saturday. We are offering you $3000 and all food, accommodations and flights will be taken care of by us." The guy said. OMG. Did he say the Tonight show? As in, with Jimmy Fallon?  
"YES ABSOLUTELY!" I squealed. They handed me some forms to fill out, and a number to call if I had any inquries.  
"We will look forward to seeing you" He said, as they left.  
" .GOD. Did you guys just hear that conversation 5 seconds ago?" I said, freaking out.  
"Yes we did Stella, calm down." Flora laughed.  
"I can't believe it, you're gonna be on the tonight show! You're gonna meet Jimmy freakin Fallon!" Musa said, hugging me.  
"I know! We need to go shopping after school to get you an outfit!" Bloom said.  
"YES!" I said. I took the forms they gave me and stashed them in my bag. After School, we drove to the mall and bought the perfect dress, although it was kinda pricy for a dress - $200 to be exact, but totally worth it! It was a short black fitted designer dress and the arms and back were lace. When I got home, Brandon was watching TV and I asked him to help me with the forms because, as you know, I'm not all that good with business.  
"The deal pays for 2 people, so I'm taking you along with me" I said.  
"You actually think I'd let you go alone to New York? Obviously I'm coming with you" He laughed.

 **Friday**

YAY! Today is Friday, and I have a flight to NY tonight. School went by super quickly and one I got home, I did the last of my packing.  
"Our flight is in 3 hours so I'm going to be at Flora's apartment." I said, opening the door.  
"Okay, I'll come by when its time to leave" Brandon said.  
When I met up with he girls, they told me what and what not to say, and not to fangirl or anything. An hour later, Brandon came over and told me that we should get going.  
"Bye girls" I said.  
"Wait! You're not leaving without a hug" Aisha laughed, as they trapped me in a group hug.  
"Remember, doing do anything embarrassing, and be yourself.. I think" Tecna said.  
"And we all will be watching you tomorrow " Bloom said.  
"And a billion other people will be watching too" Musa said  
"Are you trying to make me nervous, or excited?" I said, breaking the hug.  
"Whatever, just do what you do best, talk!" Flora smiled.  
"Thanks you guys, but I really need to go now. Bye" I said. It was only for the weekend, so I had only one suitcase this time. We drove to the airport, and got on our flight, which was about 4 hours long. Once we got off, we went to our hotel room, and it was about 2 am. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, and walked back into the room.  
"Brandon, I'm gonna go to bed now.." I yawned, only to see Brandon already half asleep in the bed.  
"Okay never mind" I whispered, turning off the light and getting into bed next to him.

 **The** **Next** **Morning**

When I woke up it was about 10 am, and Brandon was still asleep.  
"Morning" I said, waking him up.  
"Morning, wanna go get some breakfast?" He said, sitting up.  
"Oh my god, YES. I am literally STARVING!" I said, jumping up. We went to the food court and ate breakfast, and then came back up to get ready. It took me 2 hours, but it was worth it in the end. I wore the dress I bought with a gold belt and gold cuff braclet and a pair of black pumps with laces and good studs on the heel. I put on some makeup and my hair was loosely curled, and in a half up half down hairstyle. They picked us up in a limo, and once we got to the studio, we stayed in the back for about 15 minutes. I could hear Jimmy talking and a huge audience was out there. I started to get quite nervous and then Brandon started rubbing the back of my neck. I started giggling uncontrollably because I was really ticklish.  
"What are you doing?" I laughed.  
"You seemed pretty tense, so I was trying to massage your neck, but I guess it turned into a tickling session." he said.  
"yeah, well I am kinda nervous, I mean what if I don't know what to say, or something like that?" I said.  
"Stella, you'll do fine, I promise" he said. I hugged him, and then one of the backstage guys told me I was going to go on. I took a deep breath, and at my cue, I walked up on stage, millions of eyes on me, and like fifty different camera angles. I sat down, and shook hands with Jimmy.  
"Stella Solaria everybody" He said, and I smiled, waiting for the audience to settle down.  
"First of all, you look amazing, as always" he said.  
"Thanks, I'm really pumped to be here tonight" I said. He interviewed me, asking me about my personal life and stuff, and I didn't stutter at all. We had a lot of fun, and when we finished, I felt like I accomplished something huge. I walked backstage and saw Brandon, who was watching the whole thing from the TV there.  
"I did it" I squealed, running up to him and hugging him.  
"I know, so what do you say we go back home and order Chinese takeout?" he said, grabbing my hand as we walked out to the main exit and took a taxi to the hotel. We packed up our stuff for the morning, and went to bed. In the morning, Brandon woke me up for our flight, and when we arrived home, we got Chinese takeout as promised.

 **I'll update either tomorrow or Tuesday. Remember to review :)**


	18. Evil scheming and exercise

**Hi! Im aiming for 20 chapters in this story, so probably 2 more, then the sequel! I got some more ideas for it, and if you guys have any suggestions please put them in the reviews or PM me :) BTW soz if this is up on Wednesday bcus I have exams next week and I'm 'studying' (or just procrastinating XD)**

Stella's P.O.V.

I was eating noodles and watching TV, when I heard a knock on the door. I went to get it, and saw the girls.  
"You guys stayed up for me?" I said.  
"Obviously! We watched the whole thing, and it was UH-MAY-ZING!" Musa squealed.  
"You SLAYED it gurl!" Aisha laughed. They hugged me, and then I saw the guys.  
"Hey Stel, before you ask, yes we watched everything, and yes it was amazing" Sky said.  
"So wheres the bae at? Did you leave him in NY, huh?" Bloom giggled.  
"He's at 'work' on the couch" I said.  
"Stella, it's a real job you know! Just online." He yelled from the living room.  
"Come in you guys, I really don't like these corridors, Nathan lurks in them at night" I said, letting everyone in. "That guy is such a goddamn freak!" Tecna said.  
"Wait, so at night, that person chanting 'Stella..you'll regret it!" late at night was him?" Aisha asked.  
"Yeah..what did you think it was?" I laughed.  
"ONE, Nabu you owe me, you lost the bet, I told you it wasn't a ghost, and TWO thank god! I thought it was a psycho serial killer, I almost called the police" she said.  
"Forreal?" I asked.  
"Totally! Only creeps would do that" She said.  
"So, what are you gonna do about him anyways?" Timmy asked.  
"Well, I was thinking we could go to Vegas and buy one of those handguns that are only legal in-" I started.  
"Stel! We discussed the Vegas situation!" Brandon said, shooting me a 'not another word about it' look. Riven just snickered.  
"HA HA HA Laugh all you want Riven, but trust me, when I do go to Vegas one day, Ill come back with a thumper, or worse, a - " I said.  
"Stel! Back to the subject" Flora said, interrupting me.  
"You know, what you could do is give him a taste of is own medicine." Helia said, I could see he was thinking of something cunning.  
"If you're saying I have to go out with him or something, then.." I said.  
"No, nothing like that! I was thinking you could make him really mad, because he made you really mad, right?" Helia said.  
"Actually, it's not a bad idea, and I know something that will get him really mad" Bloom said, sharing looks with the girls.  
"What? What are you guys thinking?" I asked.  
"You should, you know, try to make him jealous. You obviously don't like him, and need to rub it in his face" Musa said, with that same look she has on her face whenever she dares me to do the most bizarre things.  
"What are you on about..." I said, still confused.  
"She's saying that whenever he comes up to you and tries to talk or something, instead of getting mad, you need to ignore him and make out with some other guy" Sky said. Oh, I get it now..  
Brandon suddenly looked up at Sky giving him a death glare.  
"Some other guy?" He said.  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I not specify it properly? Some other guy meaning Brandon Shields" He smiled, sarcastically.  
"But won't he like beat up Brandon or something?" I joked.  
"Beat up Brandon? Oh COME ON, the wimp is scared of STELLA!" Riven said.  
"Rive, everyones scared of Stella, including yourself, need I remind you of what happened at the park that day.." Nabu said.  
"Okay, but foreal tho. I thinks its worth try." Aisha said.  
"And if that doesn't work out, theres always Vegas" I whispered to Bloom, who giggled and Brandon looked suspicious.  
"By the way, how do you know about all those types guns anyway?" Timmy asked.  
"GTA 5" I said.  
"YOU play GTA 5?!" Timmy asked.  
"Uh..yeah? When Brandon left for NY I was bored and went through his stuff and found some of his x box games, so I played them with Aisha" I said.  
"Wait, you guys weren't going to a 'business meeting' every Saturday, were you? You were here playing video games!" Nabu said.  
"Basically, yeah" Aisha giggled  
After they left, we went to bed.

 **The next day**

"Stella, wake up" I heard someone say.  
"Mom, 5 more minutes I promise." I said, turning over.  
"It's me, Brandon, not your mom, now get up" Brandon said, shaking my shoulders.  
"Its too early" I yawned.  
"Theres only one way to do this" He said. Suddenly, he started tickling me, and boy, was that my weakness. I went into fits of laughter.  
"Brandon...stop...please...I'll..get..up...I..swear" I giggled. He stopped, and I fell off the bed.  
"What is it, you know its like 5:30 right?" I said, getting up from the floor and rubbing my eyes.  
"Yeah, we're going to the gym okay?" He said. The gym, seriously?  
"Why? Its not like I'M the star quarterback and need to stay in shape and have rock hard abs and shit." I said.  
"You never exercise Stel, honestly! Give me one example." he said.  
"If you must know, my daily workout is getting up to close the goddamn door when people leave it open." I said, with my hand on my hips. He rolled his eyes.  
"Stella, if we go to Taco Bell after, then will you come?" He asked.  
"Fine, but only because I'm up for food all the time" I said.  
"Okay, and were walking by the way" he said, walking out of my room. UGH I HATE PHYSICAL EXCERSIZE! I went into my closet and wore a pair of workout shorts, and a matching nike sports bra because it was quite hot today. I slipped my hair into a high ponytail, put on an unzipped thin workout jacket, and put on a pair of black nike running shoes. I got my black Dr. Dre beats and put some music on my phone, then stashed it in my pocket.  
"Do we have to walk?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.  
"Do you want taco bell?" Brandon said.  
"Yes" I said enthusiastically.  
"Then yes we have to walk" He said, opening the door. I grumbled, following behind him. I could barely walk up the stairs with out panting like a dog, so how do expect me to walk all the way to the gym? This is what you get for being lazy, Stella.  
we started jogging, and for the first 5 minutes I was okay, but then after, I got slower, and was practically 10 metres behind Brandon. I stopped, with my hands on my knees.  
"Bruh, Its like I ran a marathon" I panted.  
"We only ran a couple of blocks, and for 5 minutes Stella!" he said, rolling his eyes and walking up to me.  
"Can we take a bus or something?" I asked.  
"No, you said you'd jog all the way." he said.  
"No I didn't! But FINE" I said, starting to jog again. We finally got there, and I saw Bloom and Sky.  
"BLOOM" I screamed, running over and hugging her.  
"Thank god you're here, I only agreed to do this to go to Taco Bell afterwards, but I didn't know it would be this hard!" I said.  
"You're exaggerating Stel, you've only just got here, and you're exhausted?" she laughed.  
"From jogging!" I said.  
"Yeah, barely. I had to drag you after a couple of blocks!" Brandon said. We did some working out, then went into the locker to change for school, because I ain't going to school in shorts and a sports bra! We made a stop at Taco Bell, as promised.  
Once we got to school, we went in to the auditorium, because we had a free period. Nathan appeared from out of nowhere and sat right next to me. I remembered the plan and acted like I couldn't see or hear him.  
"Babe, we have some important things to discuss." Nathan said. I turned over to Brandon, playing with his hair flirtatiously.  
"Hey, stop touching him, Im talking to you!" Nathan said, anger in his voice. I bit my lip, holding in all my laughter. I couldn't wait to see his reaction to my next move. I planted my lips on to Brandon's, kissing him passionately. I could hear Nathan huffing and grumbling in the background, and I was trying not to burst into laughter. He finally left, and I pulled away for breath.  
"Do we have to do that every time he talks to me?" I asked.  
"Hey, I don't mind." he smirked.  
"Well at least he's gone." I laughed.  
"Yeah. Whats the date Stel?" He asked.  
"June 17th, why?" I said.  
"Just cause" He shrugged. The rest of the girls and guys joined us, and we since we finished our exams, tomorrow was the last day, then Summer Break..YAY!  
"Hey, I swear it's Stella's birthday next week or something." Riven said. He was usually the WORST at remembering dates.  
"Yeah, next Friday, in like, what, 11 days?" Musa said.  
"Shit, I totally forgot - no lie" I said.  
"Little Stella's gonna be 20, maybe now Brandon might let her go out on her own" Nabu laughed.  
"Yeah, 20 not 12, Nabu" Aisha said. The bell rang, and then we went home. Only one day left of school, then we are officially seniors!

Sorry for updating late, I only have a couple weeks of school left, and the next few chaps are gonna be longer, so Ill update at the latest once a week, (but I'll try to update every 3 days.).


	19. Twin Brotha

**Hey! I don't really have anything to say, so enjoy :P.**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

Today was our last day of this school year, and I was in my closet picking an outfit. Hmm, what to wear on the last day? I went through tons of clothes, but finally decided on an outfit. I wore light wash high wasted shorts, a white lace halter crop top and white converse. I put my hair into a braided half up half down hairstyle and walked to the car park. I drove off to school and met up with the squad in the cafeteria.  
"Hey Stel, isn't Brandon with you?" Nabu asked.  
"No, he went some place and said he'll meet up with us at 7:30" I said, sitting next to Flora and Musa.  
"Oh, its 7:15 now, so what d'you say we play truth or dare?" Sky said.  
"What, here?" Aisha asked.  
"Yeah, why not?" Riven said.  
"Okay then, Musa first!" Bloom said.  
"Dare" Musa said.  
"I know! I dare you to stand up on the table and sing Nasty freestyle." I laughed.  
"Only if you do it with me" she said.  
"Gladly" I said, getting up on the table with her. She put the music on from her iPod. We started, but I knew the whole rap, so she stopped after the first sentence! Right before we started, people crowded around our table thanks to Riven. We did the dance from vine and everything. What can I say? I'm pretty confident with these things.

 _First let me hop out the motherf*cking Porsche_

 _I don't want her if that ass don't sit like a horse_

 _I be balling on these n*ggas got me feeling like sports_

 _Dash got so much wood I could build me a fort_

 _Had to many things i ain't done yet_

 _I'm the king of this shit_

 _Crowned by the toilet_

 _I'm just barley getting started_

 _You already upset_

 _Got a tiger as a pet_

 _I just took em to the vet_

 _Homie I been making hits_

People were cheering us on, and then Brandon walked in, smirking at me while joining the crowd.  
"Thank you, thank you" I laughed, hopping down from the table. The people soon cleared out, and we were back at our table.  
"What was that all about?" Brandon asked.  
"Bitch is you blind? That was like the best remake of a vine ever!" Musa said.  
"Yeah, but it was supposed to be YOUR dare, and you left me to rap after the first line!" I said.  
"Whatever, you totally owned it anyways!" Musa said.  
"So where'd you go in the morning, Brandon?" Helia asked.  
"Uhh, nowhere...I'll tell you guys later." Brandon said.  
"Back to the game, who's turn is it?" Tecna asked. We played for about 10 more minutes, and then the bell rang and we went to our lectures. We only had one today, chemistry, and I already aced that class. Once the lecture was over, I drove the girls back home, and Brandon came home early for a change. I had a nice relaxing bath, and changed into a pair of grey cropped skinny sweats and a black tank top and hopped straight into my bed.  
"Stel, what dare you doing?" Brandon said, walking into my room.  
"Sleeping" I yawned, pulling the duvet over my shoulders.  
"Why? Its like what, 4pm? Besides, don't you want to go out somewhere, its summer break and this is how you're spending it?" he said.  
"Yeah! I'm really tired so I'm taking a little nap, wake me up in an hour or something, and order some food, okay?" I said, drifting into sleep.  
"Okay, goodnight I guess" He said, closing the door. I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, man did I need that!

"Wake up sunshine" Brandon said, stroking my hair.  
"I got pizza" He said. My eyes shot open as soon as he mentioned pizza, and he laughed at my eagerness.  
"What time is it?" I yawned.  
"I dunno, almost 7?" He said.  
"SEVEN? I said an HOUR" I said. I really can't trust this boy with anything.  
"Oh come on, whats the big deal? You're the one who said you wanted to sleep in the first place!" He shrugged. I got up to go to the kitchen, only to see the guys surrounded by dozens of cans of soda and playing GTA 5.  
"Boys" I sighed, opening the box of pizza.  
"What a nice welcome" Riven laughed.  
"Care to join us Stel? I wanna see just how good you are, considering your year of practice" Nabu smirked.  
"Are you challenging my skills?" I asked, raising a brow and putting my hands on my hips, acting all dramatic.  
"I don't know, am I?" He laughed. I sat down on the couch next to him and grabbed a controller. We played for about an hour, and then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and my mouth gaped open, soon turning into a smile.  
"Chris?" I said, hugging him. It was my twin brother, Chris. Even though we were twins, he didn't look that much like me. I was a bit more tan than him, and he had turquoise eyes, unlike my amber eyes. We both had blonde hair, but his was a dirty blonde and mine was a golden blonde, more like my mom's.  
"Stel" He laughed. I haven't seen him since high school because he didn't go to Princeton with us, he was training to be a doctor, so he went to a university that specialised in that. He noticed the guys, and smile played at his lips, I knew he was gonna embarrass me somehow.  
"Woah Stel, I knew you liked sleeping with different guys each night, but isn't six a bit much for one night?" He said.  
"The urge to slap you right now is unreal." I said, clenching my fist.  
"Im just joking, calm down" he laughed.  
"Yo Chris, long time no see?" Brandon said, doing that weird fist pounding thing that guys do when they greet each other.  
"So, how are you and Jones doing?" Chris said, referring to Nathan.  
"NOT cool! Besides, I'm with Brandon now" I said.  
"Its about time!" He said.  
"What are you talking about" I said.  
"Don't try to hide it! You think I didn't know how IN LOOVE you were with him? You used to sleep talk, saying "Brandon, why don't you love me? I confessed my love to you!" He said, mocking me. I went bright red, even though it wasn't true, it was believable, it sounds like something I'd do. I could hear the guys snickering. Breathe in, breathe out, Stel.  
"Why are you here, douche of a brother?" I snapped.  
"Fiesty! I'm here because I was around town, and I wanted to come visit my baby sister" he said. He knew I hated it when he called me that, just because I was born 8 minutes later does not make me a 'baby sister'! We chatted for about 3 hours, and the guys eventually left. Chris was gonna stay the night at my apartment.  
"You can sleep in Brandon's room" I said.  
"Huh?" he asked.  
"He also lives here - we're roommates" I said.  
"Not surprised, you wouldn't last a second living on your own!" He said. I glared as he and Brandon laughed.  
"You haven't changed a bit" Brandon said. I went to take a shower, then changed into PJ shorts and a crop top. Just as I hopped into bed, I heard Chris yelling.  
"Stella, can you get me a glass of water?" He said.  
"No, get it yourself!" I yelled.  
"No can do, I don't know how to use the sinks here, back in Miami they're different" He yelled back. Why was I blessed with this idiot for a brother?  
"UGH, ask Brandon, he's in the same room as you for f*cks sake!" I screamed.  
"Language! I can't because he's asleep." He yelled.  
"How can he possibly be asleep with your continuous goddamn yelling?" I screamed. I heard laughing from his room, and got up from my bed to go to Brandon's room, only to see both of them on the floor laughing.  
"Newsflash - Its not that funny! Get off your lazy ass and get your water, which you probably didn't even need in the first place." I snapped, going back to my room and slamming the door.  
"Sorry Stel, we just wanted your company" Chris yelled. A smirk played on my face, I loved getting boys to apologise to me, even if it is kinda evil to make them feel like they did something bad, but hey, all girls could agree with me..I think.  
"To make it up to you, we'll give you breakfast in bed. G'night" Brandon said.  
"attaboy!" I laughed, pulling the covers over.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking, but didn't bother to get up, because if I recall correctly, I was promised breakfast in bed. I grabbed my phone and checked up on the important things, aka social media, and saw something crazy on vine. It was Musa and I rapping, or more like just me, in the cafeteria yesterday. It was in the most popular category and had 100 million loops?! It was INSANE! My followers had gone up by thousands overnight, and on twitter and Instagram too. It was also trending on twitter, with the hashtag '#Stellasingsfreestyle' or something. And to think it all was from a simple little dare? My train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Stel? You awake?" Brandon asked, coming in with a tray full of food. I licked my lips and a smile gleamed on my face.  
"See, THIS is how you get a girl happy" He said.  
"Really?I thought this is just how to get a STELLA happy." Chris said. I sat up, digging into my food.  
"So did you see it yet?" Brandon said, referring to the media drama.  
"Yeah, insane right? THATS how your last day should go." I said, stuffing a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

 **Change of plans, there will be about 25 chapters. I was gonna make this longer, but I wanted to update ASAP for you guys. Also, Stella's twin brother is inspired by Chris Collins ( a.k.a WeeklyChris ), if you don't know who he is, google him, you'll be happy you did lol :)**


	20. Hawaii

**Hi guys, so ik that some of you think that theres too much attention on Stella, even though she's the main character. Yes I know Musa is probably WAY better than her at rapping (but hey, Stella can get a bit wild a times :P) , and don't worry, they will all get their spotlight, because after the sequel, I'll be making a MusaXRiven Story :) Enjoy!**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

So, the past couple of days have been really fun. Chris stayed for only one night, then left a couple hours later to go back to Miami. I have to admit, even though he's an irritating, cocky, jock, I still missed having him around. Yesterday I went shopping with the girls, but today I have absolutely NOTHING to do. Everyone's gone! Flora and Helia went to some Nature park, Tecna and Timmy went to the annual gaming convention, Musa dragged Riven along with her for an audition for a record label, Aisha and Nabu went to the Skate Park, Sky and Bloom went out on a lunch date, and I am here on the couch eating weetos and watching Pretty Little Liars. I walked over to Brandon's room to see what he was doing, and he was on his laptop doing work.  
"Ugh you're such a nerd" I said, leaning on the wall.  
"Thats your way of saying 'I love you', so I love you too" He laughed.  
"Anyways, what do want to do today?" I asked.  
"Well, you could pack" He said.  
"For what?" I said, confused.  
"We're taking little trip somewhere" He smiled. I know that smile, its the 'when I tell you this you are going to FREAK' smile.  
"A vacation? Where?" I said. He passed me a plane ticket, and it said..  
"HAWAII?" I squealed. I jumped on to the bed and hugged him.  
"Yep, a couple days, for your birthday. And everyone else is coming" He said. I totally forgot my birthday was in 2 days.  
"Whens the flight?" I said, finally getting off him.  
"Tomorrow, and a private jet, thank Bloom for that" He said.  
"PRIVATE JET? I need to pack now, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, pecking his lips and running to my room.  
I spent all day packing, and just happened to go shopping yesterday, so I had a lot to choose from. I had so much to pack, and in only 1 suitcase? I jammed everything in there and sat on it until it clicked. After everyone arrived home from their dates and conventions and stuff, we all went to Aisha's apartment and talked about arrangements. We were going to be staying in a hotel next to the beach, and there were 4 rooms, so 3 in each one. It was Bloom, Musa and I in one, Aisha, Tecna and Flora in one, Brandon, Sky and Riven in one, and Nabu, Helia and Timmy in one. Everyone had finished packing and we were going to meet up outside in the Helipad ( I didn't even know we had one!) at 7am, so it would be 4am when we get there.

 **Morning**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
"SHUT UP BRANDON!" I yelled covering my ears.  
"It not me, its your alarm clock smartass" He laughed. I got up, remembering that we were going to Hawaii today, and ram straight to the bathroom to get ready. I changed into a pair of denim shorts, a plain white V neck tee, a red flannel shirt tied around my waist and a pair of timberlands. Suddenly, I heard a sound similar to a helicopter, and looked out of the window to see the private jet. I ran out the door, and all the girls did the same.  
"Its here!" Flora giggled.  
"I know" Bloom squeaked.  
After the guys came out and we locked the doors, we all went outside and boarded the jet. It was huge, and had 6 seats on each side. Now this is flying in style!  
"This is gonna AMAZING!" Tecna squealed.  
"Yeah, I can't wait until we get there!" Aisha said.  
"Okay, this calls for some killer beats, Musa, if you may.." I said.  
"My pleasure" Musa smiled, getting out some travel speakers.  
"Soo, how was the audition Muse?" Nabu asked.  
"I totally forgot! It went great, well, overall.." she said, biting her lip to hold in her laughter.  
"What do you mean, spill the beans.." Sky said.  
"Well, at the beginning, Riven.. " She started  
"Don't tell them!" Riven exclaimed.  
"Shut up I wanna hear this" Helia said.  
"Okay, so, at the beginning, before I started, he threatened the record guy, saying he'd kill him if they don't give me the deal" Musa laughed.  
Riven went bright red, and crossed his arms like a child.  
"Seroiusly? Who would be crazy enough NOT to accept Musa for a deal?" I said.  
"* _cough_ *overprotective boyfriend* _cough_ *" Brandon said, making everyone burst into laughter.  
"Oh shut up! Like you're not Stella's 3rd parent rather than her boyfriend!" he huffed.  
"Yeah right" Brandon said.  
"Well, he has a point you know.." I grinned.  
"back to the subject" Timmy said.  
"Yeah, so anyways, it went really good and I got the deal" Musa smiled.  
"Well duh!"Aisha giggled. Musa put on some Music, and we jammed out for an hour. I slept for the rest of the flight so that I wouldn't get too tired when we arrive.

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

We were just talking when I realised Stella was crouched up in a ball, and lying my shoulder.  
"Looks like someone got a bit too excited" I laughed. Suddenly, she started tossing and turning, and she almost punched me.  
"Riven! You're so goddamn stupid! You set my apartment on fire!" Stella said, she was sleep talking. Just the usual - only she gets pretty physical, unlike other people.  
"Hey! Why are you dreaming of scolding me?" Riven scoffed, standing up and leaning over to her. Then, she kicked him..in the balls.  
"YOWWW" He screamed, jumping back into his seat. Everyone started laughing, and what a coincidence, she must have dreamed that too!  
"Hey Nabu? What are you laughing at? If it wasn't for your flammable saucepan, I wouldn't be in this mess!" She yelled. He stopped laughing instantly.  
I didn't back away, because I knew she wouldn't hurt us, even in dream.  
"Stella sweetie, wake up" Flora said, getting up from her seat and shaking Stella on the shoulders softly. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up straight, confused.  
"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She said.  
"You had a nightmare, and started sleep talking and, you know..getting physical." Sky said.  
"Well thats what you get for burning my apartment down" She smirked.  
"I didn't burn down anything, it was a DREAM!" He said.  
"Hey! Enough, both of you!" Musa said.  
"So are we there yet?" Stella yawned, stretching out her arms.  
"We should be landing in 20 minutes actually" Tecna said, checking her phone.  
Once we landed, we went to our hotel, and it was beautiful. It was REALLY hot here in Hawaii, 29°C to be exact!  
We unpacked, and when Stella opened her suitcase, clothes exploded out of it, flying everywhere.  
"How much did you pack?" I asked, taking off a pair of shorts that were on my face.  
"Enough to last me a couple days" Stella replied.  
"More like a couple weeks!" Musa said.  
"Hey you guys wanna hit the beach?" Aisha asked, walking into our room.

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Totes! I'll go tell the guys" I said. I didn't know which rooms were the guys, so I knocked on the door opposite to ours. A tall, tan guy with blond hair and green eyes opened the door. Oh shit, wrong room.  
"Hey hotsuff" He smirked, trying to get close to me.  
"HANDS OFF PERV!" I screamed, slapping the guys face.  
"Thats ma girl" Brandon said, appearing right next to us.  
"Who invited him when you have me?" The guy said.  
"Ugh stop flirting with me before I punch that ugly face of yours" I said.  
"Stella, now would be a good time to leave whatever this is" Brandon said, grabbing my hand and taking me to the other room.  
"Seriously? You already got into a fight with someone?" Brandon said opening the door.  
"It's not my fault that pervert was trying to touch me" I screamed, knowing the guy was still listening.  
"Here comes Miss Feisty" Sky laughed.  
"Anyways, I was trying to find you guys' room because we're gonna head to the beach now and wanted to see if you're coming." I said.  
"Sure, I heard there's fruit and drinks bar" Riven said.  
"Kay then, I'll go tell Helia, Timmy and Nabu" I said, walking off.  
"Oh no you won't" Brandon said, pulling my wrist.  
"I'll tell them before you run into someone else and beat them to death." He said.  
"Fine, meet us outside my door in this hallway, okay?" I said, closing the door and going back.  
I changed into a mint green and black Triangl bikini top and bottom, and a black crochet cover up. I put some shades on, left my hair out, and put on some sunscreen.  
"You girls ready?" I asked.  
"Yep, lets go" Bloom smiled, grabbing her bag. The guys were waiting outside, and they were wearing swimming trunks, and showing off their six packs. Boys, am I right?  
"Enjoying the view ladies?" Nabu smirked, flexing his muscles.  
"Put a shirt on!" Aisha said, shielding her eyes and pretending to be disgusted. We walked out to the beach and the weather was perfect. I ordered a couple smoothies and lay down on a beach chair, next to the rest of the girls.  
"Stella, are you crazy? You're wearing a black beach cover up and its 30°, black clothing attracts heat! Take it off!" Bloom exclaimed.  
"Okay, okay chill, I'll take it off" I said, hanging it on the side of the chair.  
"Happy now?" I asked, laying back down. She nodded, and then lay back down on her chair next to me. Just then someone else approached me. What now?  
"You are unbelievably lazy Stella! Come on, lets get in the water." Brandon said.  
"Eh. Not bothered to get up." I sighed. Suddenly, he pulled me over his shoulder.  
"PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" I screamed, I HATE being controlled.  
"If you say so" he laughed, dropping me into the sea. I got drenched, head to toe, and whipped my hair back from my face.  
"You're gonna pay for that" I said, pulling him down with me. We joked around in the water for a bit, then dried off and went to the food bar. Their fruit salads were SO GOOD! I love it here in Hawaii.  
It was already dusk, and we sat down next to the shore, watching the beautiful sunset.  
"This is so romantic, don't you think?" Brandon said, turning to me.  
"This is so cliche and cheesy!" I giggled, elbowing him.  
"But its still romantic I guess" I smiled.  
"But then again, it-" I started, being interrupted by Brandon's lips on mine. I felt as if everyone was watching us from the food bar, but to be honest, I didn't care. He broke the kiss, and stoked my hair.  
"You talk way too much Stel" he laughed. My smile instantly turned into my signature straight face, kinda like the Kanye west one.  
"You know, you could have just told me to stop talking" I said.  
"No way, you'd throw a tantrum like a 3 year old about how I was mean to you! Besides, its more fun doing it this way" he smirked.  
"What time is it?" I said.  
"Does it look like I have a watch, Stel?" he said. I rolled my eyes and got up, walking back to the bar.  
"Hey guys, whatcha up to?" I smiled, sitting on one of the stools.  
"Having some drinks, care to join us?" Musa grinned.  
"Of course!" I laughed. I ordered a couple fresh fruity cocktails, with mangos, peaches and kiwis.  
"Okay, now can I get a couple lemon margaritas and some shots of Vodka please" I said to the bar man.  
"Oh no you don't!" someone said, shielding my eyes with their hands.  
"Brandon? Oh come on, please please please?" I said, looking up to him with puppy eyes.  
"Not working princess. I don't want you hungover tomorrow, okay?" he said.  
"SEE! Brandon IS Stella's third parent! She has to ask him permission to drink and she's 20 for crying out loud!" Riven snorted.  
"Please babe, I promise I won't get wasted, I'll just have one shot" I begged.  
"Fine, ONE shot only!" He said, sitting next to me.  
"YAY Bring on the margarita!" I said with an accent.  
The girls and I had a couple drinks, not enough to get drunk of course. We took our stuff and headed back to the hotel.  
"Goodnight Stel" He said, kissing my forehead.  
"Night" I said, closing the door to my room.  
"I'm exhausted babes!" Musa said, laying down on her bed. Me and Bloom shared looks.  
"Babes? Looks like someone been drinking a bit too much!" Bloom said.  
"Unless, of course, I have to break the news to Riven that you're a lesbian.." I giggled.  
"Oh relax! I was just kidding. Anyways, I only had 5 shots of Vodka and I am NOT a lesbian!" she said, throwing a pillow at me.  
"Don't be so sure" Bloom said, wiggling her eyebrows.  
"And it takes 5 shots to get drunk you know.." I said.  
"I don't give a damn what the internet has to say about my soberness and drunkness!" Musa said.  
We turned off the lights and went to bed, and then Musa started singing. Don;t get me wrong, she's amazing, the best I know, a grammy worthy voice, but when she drinks, she sings Justin Bieber! I KNOW RIGHT!

 _As long as you la la la la la la love me, love me, la la la la la la la la la love me, love me._

"Bloomy! Tell her to stop with the Bieber!" I grumbled.  
"Musa, sing something else, anything else, sing some Derulo?" Bloom yawned.  
"Yay" I squealed.  
"Okay Fine but only if you don't go telling Riven lies about me being lesbian" Musa said.  
"Promise!" I whispered. She started singing soothingly, and finally my ears weren't ringing with pain. She fell asleep halfway through, an I fell asleep moments later.

 **Okay, soz for late update but I have 3 weeks of school left, and I had my exams today and tomorrow ( Monday and Tuesday, depending on when you're reading) so yay summer soon. I have some Ideas for another story where the girls go to earth with the specialists and they barley know them. Its about all of them, but there will probably be a lot of MusaXRiven. I'm gonna start that soon after I do the sequel to this one, which will be quite short. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming :P**


	21. Best Birthday Ever

**Hi! YESSS no more exams :) I think I did okay, and thanks for all the support and reviews I really appreciate it :) Iim so excited for the story I was talking about at the end in the last chappy. It will probably be updated every day because I'll be on summer holiday by the time I finish the sequel. Enjoy, and don't forget to review xoxo**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Happy birthday Stella Bella" Musa sang, waking me up. My eyes shot open, and Bloom and Musa were sitting on my bed.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STELLIE BOO!" Bloom screamed, hugging me.  
"Thanks, and Stellie boo, seriously Bloomie boo?" I smiled. I pulled off the covers and sat on the bed properly. I heard knocks on the door and it was Aisha Tecna and Flora. They all hugged me and we hung in my room and talked, considering it was, what, 5am?  
"I can't believe she's 20!" Tecna laughed.  
"I Know! Well, at least she's legal now" Musa said.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"Ya know, to do 'it'" Musa smirked, referring to sex. Bloom smacked her forehead.  
"Musa, what the hell did you do during middle school, because it sure ain't learning!" Aisha said.  
"She was legal since 18" Bloom said, in a 'duh' tone.  
"Ohh, right" Musa laughed nervously.  
"Guys, can we not talk about it, considering Stella is right here" Flora said, pointing to me.  
"Thank you Flo, incase you guys didn't realise." I grinned.  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Tecna said. She ran to her room and came back with 3 bags.  
"PRESENTS? FOR ME?" I squealed. Aisha got me some bath and body works stuff, Tecna got me Maybelline Makeup and gift vouchers, Flora got me some jewellery and vouchers, Musa got me a huge fluffy couch for my room that was chocolate scented, which was at her apartment, and Bloom got me a couple shopping vouchers, because she had paid for the private jet already.  
"You guys are the best!" I squealed, pulling them for a hug.  
"Are we interrupting anything?" Sky asked, walking in with the guys.  
"Geez Stella, could you be anymore closer to practically naked right now?" Riven snorted.  
"What are you talking about?" I said. The girls were giggling and the guys were smirking. I looked down and I realised that my tank top had rolled up from bear hugging the girls, and it looked like one of those super slutty crop tops.  
"Oh!" I said, turning bright red and immediately rolling it back down.  
"Now that you're decent.." Nabu started. I glared at him "Nevermind, someone else continue.." he said.  
"Happy birthday princess." Brandon said, hugging me.  
"Soo, what are we doing today?" I asked.  
"Beach party" he said. Beach party? Yay, I've always wanted to have one of those. Suddenly, my phone started ringing, and I went to pick t up.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Oh shut up" I sighed.  
"Who is it?" Helia asked.  
"Probably one of her ex boyfriends." Riven laughed. I put the phone down and looked at him disgusted.  
"Ewww!" I said.  
"How is that 'eww'" Timmy laughed.  
"It's 'eww' because it my BROTHER! You make it sound like I dated him!" I scoffed, putting the phone back to my ear and on speaker.  
"Yo, Stel, you there? It was a joke you know..." Chris said.  
"Yeah, yeah" I said.  
"Im kidding! Happy birthday Stel!" Chris laughed.  
"Happy birthday to you too!" I giggled, as everyone yelled happy birthday.  
"So whatcha up to then?" He asked.  
"In Hawaii having a beach partay!" Aisha laughed.  
"Without me?" He said, I could just see the pathetic pout he pulled.  
"You're in Miami, living it up, so you can't pretend like you're the unlucky one, now can you?" I grinned.  
"Fair point. Kay I'll talk to you later Stelz" He said.  
"OK, bye Chris" I said, ending the call. Just incase you're wondering, we have the same birthdays because we're twins.  
"The party's booked for 12 until 6, and then paying hardcore until midnight!" Sky said.  
"TWELVE? Its 6 AM right now, we have 6 hours!" Musa complained.  
"What do you say we hi the beach now, and come back here at 9 because we know how long it takes for girls to get ready!" Helia said.  
"Okay then, now if you guys don't mind.." Flora started.  
"Oh right" Timmy said, as they all went back to their rooms. We got dress and it was more casual for the day. I changed into a tank top that said 'LA' on it with a coral bandeau underneath. I paired it with some ripped shorts and some cute beach sandals. My hair was in a messy bun, and I didn't put any makeup on. Once we got ready, we spent an hour inside having breakfast, and then went to the beach. We played a lot of childish games, like the oh so classic - yep you guessed it, _truth or dare...  
_ "Who's gonna start" I smirked. I know what you're thinking..not another boring game. Well, this the was beach edition, so there were tons more dares to try out.  
"You! It's YOUR birthday after all.." Musa grinned.  
"Fine, but nothing too extreme." I said.  
"Flirt with a hot guy?" Aisha said. I smirked, and was just about to open my mouth when I got interrupted.  
"And no, not Brandon or the other guys, a STRANGER!" Bloom laughed.  
"Damn it!" I cursed, sipping on my juice filled coconut.  
"How about that guy? Tan, green eyes, TOTALLY HAWT!" Musa winked. I looked over and started coughing and choked. People were looking at me, but what can I do, it looks like I'm dying here.  
"Sweetie, are you okay?" Flora said sympathetically, rubbing my back.  
"For F*CKS sake Musa! You're gonna be the cause of my death!" I huffed.  
"Really? I thought it was going to be your shopping addiction, but oh well!" Nabu shrugged.  
"What? What did I do? I just told you to go flirt with that hot guy!" She said confused.  
"That 'hot guy' is not worth my flirting, he's just another pathetic, privacy invading f*ckboi!" I screamed, remembering that he was that pervert from yesterday.  
"How'd you know, did you meet him?" Tecna asked, raising a brow.  
"Unfortunately, but it doesn't matter" I said. i think he over heard our conversation because I saw him wink at me. I gave him the Stella glare, the one and only true death stare.  
"Whatever, lets keep playing" Helia said, trying to change the subject.  
"I got a good idea. Stella, I dare you to go up to that guy, reel him in by flirting with him, and then punch him in the face and pour ice down his trunks.." Musa said.  
"You redeemed yourself, and now I love you again" I giggled, hugging her.  
"Who's the lesbian now?" She snickered.  
"Okay okay I'm sorry" She said, as I shot her a look.  
"Now, lemme get you some ice your feistyness" Brandon said, walking to the bar to get a huge, cold bucket of ice.  
"This shit gon' be good!" Riven said. Brandon brought back the ice, and I put a towel over the top so he wouldn't be suspicious.  
"Now don't get carried away, you know with the flirting, with the beating, knock yourself out babe." Brandon said, as I walked to the guy. He stood up and smirked at me, I gave him a fake smile back.  
"Hey baby, sorry for yesterday, I was um..errr...drunk. Truth is, you are one sexy guy" I said. Ew Ew Ew.  
"Well, hello there hotstuff. Lemme ask you one thing, who was the brunette?" he said.  
"Him, oh he was just, some guy. You know how it is, guys are all over me, because well, just look at me" I said seductively. Ugh I hate being so cocky.  
"You ARE irresistible, now, can you makeup for yesterday by giving me a kiss?" He said. *Mental face-palm*.  
"Oh, I can do something WAY better.." I said. He was thinking dirty. GAG ME.  
"Really babe? Would you mind showing me?" He said, putting his hands on my waist. I didn't want to pull away because it would ruin the surprise.  
"My pleasure" I grinned. His eyes were locked onto mine, so I quickly pulled his trunks open, and poured the bucket of freezing ice down there. He jumped, and before he could say anything, I punched him in the face, and he fell to the floor. I walked away, with a huge smile on my face.  
"BABE WAIT!" he yelled. I turned back.  
"Sorry, but thats what you get when you mess with ME. Oh, and for your information, I was perfectly sober yesterday and the brunette is my boyfriend." I yelled, walking back to my friends.  
"OOOOH BUUUUURN HIM, BIRTHDAY GIRL, BUUUURN!" Nabu yelled.  
"I don't think he will be going anywhere NEAR girls after that!" Timmy laughed.  
"Yep, and he won't dare to even walk in Stella's direction" Sky said.  
"You know you should try that on Nathan sometime" Bloom said.  
"Yeah, but I don't think he gets the idea, even after several beatings, being pushed out the window and almost being arrested" I said.  
"Well we still have the whole jealousy scheme, so next year, you can take him down!" Brandon said. We carried on playing, and I made Bloom pretend to drown and wait for some cute dude to save her. We didn't make the guys too jealous though, and to be equal, they had to flirt with the barmaid! A couple hours later, at 9am, we went back to the hotel and got ready. I took a shower to get the sea salt and sand out of my hair, then chose my outfit. I wore a baby pink lace bralette crop top, a pair of light wash shorts, a floral kimono and a pair of white platform pumps with laces and gold studs on the heel. I didn't want to dress too fancy since we were on a beach for crying out loud, not a night club, and I wanted to be comfy throughout the night. Although, the bralette does make up for it, and these killer shoes make it a lot edgier. I did a smokey eye for my make up and put on some coral lipstick, and I curled my hair and did my half up half down hairstyle. The girls wore similar things to me, and the fanciest we got was heels instead of converse. We went to Tecna, Flora and Aisha's room and we hung there for a while, and then at 12 we met up with the guys. We went to the food bar and had some lunch, then led a bowl out and did some pretty random stuff, saving the drinks for the night. This was the one night that I could get wasted, and NO ONE could tell me otherwise, not even Brandon.  
When it got a bit darker, we started up a campfire, and sat around it to roast marshmallows and make smores. Being the foodie I am, I decided to grill some burgers and hot dogs too.  
"Stella, how much have you eaten?" Flora asked me.  
"Oh, only like 3 burgers, 2 hotdogs and millions of marshmallows." I said casually.  
"Settle down a bit, or you might not have space for all the vodka and tequila and whiskey and.." Musa started.  
"Okay okay, I get it, calm down." I giggled.  
"Get ready dude, she's gonna have the worst hangover ever tomorrow, and she's grumpy enough as she is" Riven whispered to Brandon.  
"I heard that" I hissed.  
"You where supposed to " Riven said in the same tone. UGH this boy gets on my nerves!  
"Look at the stars, aren't they beautiful?" Flora smiled.  
"Yeah, and now that its night, its party time" Aisha said, standing up.  
"Whatcha say we go get some drinks?" Bloom winked. We went to the bar and we got everything for free because we already had payed for the party. I took down a couple of shots, and I was okay, you could say. Musa went up to the stage and played her tracks with these ginormous speakers, I'm sure you could hear all the way in Australia. After about 20 minutes the music stopped.  
"I have a surprise for you" Brandon said.  
"What? What is it? Tell me" I asked. I heard the music play again, and I recognised it. I turned around to the stage.  
"It..it can't be!?" I gasped. Jason freaking Derulo at my birthday party here in Hawaii on the stage LIVE.  
"OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH" I squealed, hugging him and kissing him.  
"You're welcome." He said.  
"Can I meet him?" I asked.  
"Duh! Its your private party!" He replied. This is INSANE! After he finished the performance, i actually got to meet him.  
"Breathe, Stella, breathe" I whispered to myself, as I shook hands with him.  
"Thanks for performing here I really appreciate it, especially considering the fact that I'm a HUGE deruler" I said.  
"No problem, and I'm actually a big fan of your fashion industry." He said. OMG, he knows about my fashion industry? Now this is why I started a men's clothing line!  
"Can I hug you?" I blurted out. Well done Stella, you made yourself look like a mega fangirl. He chuckled and hugged me.  
"OMG STEL YOU'RE MAKING PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH DERULO?!" Musa squealed, running up to us. I kinda dragged her into being a huge fan too so she was crazy about this.  
"Hey, aren't you Musa Melody? The one who got that platinum music deal recently?" He said. Musa's widened more open than her mouth!  
"Y...yes!" She stuttered.  
"He knows me!" She whispered excitedly. We got some pics and then he had to leave for his world tour.  
"Maybe one day, you could collab with him when you get super mega famous!" I said.  
"Yeah, and you could design my red carpet dress" Musa laughed. We got another DJ so that Muse could hang with us, and we partied hardcore. We happily took down a billion shots, and I was glad we didn't decide to wear anything too revealing, because you know how bad it can get when you're drunk.  
"Heyyyy Stelllaaa supp?" Bloom slurred.  
"Bloom? Are you drunk?" I giggled.  
"Maybe a teensy weeny bit but it doesn't matter because it's your birthday you know" she said.  
"Anyways I'm gonna to Sky now, bye babes!" She said. Yep, she's defiantly drunk.  
"Okay be careful and don't do anything past G rated with Sky!" I yelled as she walked away. Later, Musa, Riven, Nabu, Aisha and Brandon joined me at the bar. Bloom and Sky were making out, and Tecna, Timmy, Flora and Helia were jamming out to the music.  
"Hey Stel, I'm kinda bored, lets play a game." Musa said. We weren't drunk so I thought of a pretty good game.  
"I got one. Flip sip or strip" I said.  
"I haven't heard of that one, how do you play?" Nabu asked.  
"Easy. Each player takes a turn flipping a coin and calling heads or tails. If you guess right, pass the coin to the your right. If you guess wrong, you must pass the coin to your left and either remove one piece of clothing or take a shot. And you can't choose the same option twice in a row." I said.  
"I think we should try it" Riven said. I grabbed a coin and we sat in a circle on the bar stools.  
"Brandon should start" Nabu said. I gave him the coin and he flipped it.  
"HA!" I laughed.  
"What do you mean 'HA'? I said tails and it landed on tails so I guesses right. Ha to you because you won't being seeing this anytime soon." he laughed.  
"Ew Brandon just EW!" I said. Next was Riven and he guessed wrong and took a shot, so did Nabu. Aisha guessed right and Musa wrong so she took a shot.  
"Damn it!" I said, about to take another shot.  
"Hey, I thought you can't take 2 of the same things in a row." Musa said.  
"Oh yeah. Thanks god I'm wearing this kimono" I said, taking it off. Although it was a crop top, I was still going kinda red because it was a bralette crop top.  
"Stel, whats that?" Brandon said, looking at my stomach.  
"Whats what?" I asked, looking down.  
"Seriously Stella? You didn't tell him about the tattoo?" Nabu said.  
"Tattoo? Since when did you get a tattoo?" Brandon said.  
"I got it in Miami when I visited Chris last year, when you went to New York, but I forgot to tell you I guess" I said. It was really small and barely noticeable because it was right under my chest, on the left, and you'd only see it if I wore something like this. It was simple and didn't really have a purpose, and it said 'Faith' which is my middle name.  
"Well at least it isn't anything dumb" he said.  
"Enough talk lets keep playing" I laughed. We all ended up drunk, the guys shirtless and Musa down to a bikini, which is when we stopped playing before she completely stripped. After the cake, food and the stupid birthday beats which some people *cough* Riven *cough* used as an advantage (I can't wait until his birthday to punch him twice as hard), we went near the shore and lay down on the blankets.  
"I love stargazing" Flora smiled.  
"I know, its so relaxing" Tecna said.  
"And its such a beautiful night tonight" Helia said.  
"I'm hungry" I sighed.  
"Way to ruin a moment Stella" Bloom laughed.  
"Brandon?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" he said.  
"If I did anything crazy, blame it on the alcohol, not me, okay?" I said. He just laughed.  
"And DO NOT use it against me or anything" I said.  
"Well, I can't be so sure..." He said.  
"I think we should call it a night then?" Sky said.  
"Night? It's like 2 am!" Timmy said.  
"Whatever, I'm really tired and I could use some sleep" I yawned.  
"Well then, we should get back to the hotel" Bloom said. I tried to stand up but I was too tired from all the drinking, and my knees were weak.  
"Brandon can you give me piggy back ride?" I asked.  
"Oh wow Stella, I knew you'd end up wasted." He said, as I hopped on to his back and clung onto his neck.  
"Come on! Its my birthday, shouldn't I have a bit of freedom?" I joked. Once we got back to the hotel, we went to my room for a bit.  
"This was the best vacation ever, thanks you guys" I squealed, as I pulled them in for a huge group hug.  
"You're welcome Stellie boo" Bloom laughed.  
"You guys should go get some sleep now, we have to get ready to go home tomorrow" Aisha said.  
"Goodnight Stel, and get ready for the worst hangover of your life tomorrow." Brandon said.  
"Night, and YOU get ready to look after me tomorrow" I laughed, kissing his cheek. Once they left, we got ready for bed.  
"Musa please put on some clothes, you'll regret sleeping in a bikini tomorrow morning" I said, throwing a tank top and PJ shorts at her.  
"Okay, fine" she said, as she went to change. We went to bed, and I fell asleep instantly.

 **The next morning**

Brandon was right, I had woke up to the WORST MOTHER EFFIN HEADACHE EVER! My head was pounding, my throat was sore and I had barely any memories of last night after we started playing that drinking game. I swear, if I did anything embarrassing, it better not be mentioned later on or else...  
I glanced over to Musa and Bloom and they were both sound asleep. Well, they did drink a lot as well. What can I say? It was probably worth it.  
tried to sit up, finally realising it was impossible. I called Brandon to ask if he could come over.

 **Brandon's P.O.V.  
**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, and it was Stella. Oh god no, I really don't like where this is going.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"BRANDON SHEILDS COME OVER RIGHT NOW MY HEAD IS KILLING ME AND IM LITERALLY DYING RIGHT NOW" She screamed, as I dropped the phone.  
"Dude turn your phone off speaker, I can hear Miss grouchy from over here!" Riven complained.  
"It isn't on silent.." I said, picking up at the phone. They both looked at me wide eyed.  
"That woman has one powerful voice for someone petite like herself!" Sky said.  
"Stella calm down, I'll be over in 5 minutes, just lay off on the yelling its really not helping" I said, hanging up. I was still in just a pair of sweatpants but I didn't bother to change because it would only take longer, and that would get a certain blonde furious.  
"Guys I'm going over to Stel's room, I'll be back whenever" I said.  
"See you whenever then. Oh, and good luck, you'll need it!" Riven yawned, going back to sleep.

 **Back to Stella's P.O.V**

"Stella? Are you the one yelling?" Bloom asked, sitting up on the bed.  
I tried to answer back but nothing came out - `I just lost my voice?! Great, just GREAT. I was moving my mouth trying to speak and Bloom looked at me laughing.  
"What?" I mouthed.  
"Oh nothing. Just the fact that we will probably have peace for the next couple of hours!" Bloom giggled. Someone knocked on the door and Bloom went to open it as Musa was lazily laying in bed and I was in extreme pain ( okay I might be exaggerating just a teensy weeny bit).  
"Stella! Were you that urgent that you made him come over without giving him the time to at least put on a shirt?!" Musa laughed.  
"Oh shut up" I mouthed, sitting up.  
"What's up with Stel?" Brandon asked.  
"She lost her voice" Bloom said.  
"She did? Finally some peace and - I mean, poor Stella" He said, interrupting himself.  
"It's not funny" I squeaked, as quiet as a mouse.  
"Right, what am I doing here again?" He asked.  
"You're supposed to be taking care of me remember!" I whispered.  
"Its 7 in the morning I'm too tired" He yawned, laying down on the couch.  
"Can you get me some pills for my throat and water pleeease?" I said innocently. He sighed and brought me a cup of water and a couple pills.  
"And can you go get me a vegetable wrap or something?" I asked.  
"Stella, are you seriously that sick you can't stand up?" he said, sitting on my bed next to me.  
"Come on babe, please?" I said with my puppy eyes, playing with his hair.  
"Fine, I'll be back in 20 minutes" he said.  
"Yay" I whispered, kissing his cheek.  
"Stel you gotta teach me how to do those puppy eyes, cus boy do they work wonders.." Musa said, after Brandon left.  
"You just gotta pout and look like you're about to cry, and you need to be all flirty too." I winked.  
"What do you say we go hang with Riv and Sky for a bit?" Bloom asked.  
"Okay, but we'll wait for Brandon to get back to stay with Stel" Musa said, hopping out of bed.  
"But aren't you guys hungover?" I asked.  
"Well I kinda am, but Imma get Riven wrapped around my finger with those tips of yours." Musa replied. The girls and I changed into casual, relaxing outfits. I put on a white V neck shirt and black cropped skinny sweats, then went back to bed. About 5 minutes later, Brandon came back with a veggie wrap an2 cups of coffee.  
"We'll probably come back in about 3 hours, so if you're gonna do anything, keep it on Stella's bed and not mine" Musa said.  
"MUSA!" Bloom yelled, elbowing her. I tried to scream at her too, but my throat ached too much to even talk.  
"Use protection" Musa mouthed to me. Seriously? She's barely at the stage of a hangover, I think she's still drunk.  
"Shut the f*ck up" I mouthed back, as Bloom shoved her out the door. I had the wrap and finished my coffee, but still was really tired.  
"I'm gonna take a nap" I yawned, hopping right back into bed for the tenth time.  
"Mind if I join? Considering the fact you kept me up till late last night and woke me up early this morning." Brandon said.  
"Okie Dokie. Oh, and by the way, don't mind what Musa says, she's been a bit off today" I said.  
"I know, Riven said that she kept randomly flirting with him then asking him to buy her a red Lamborghini and some other crazy expensive stuff" He said, getting in next to me.  
"O..oh really? W..weird right?" I laughed nervously, looking away and pretending I had absolutely NO idea what it was about, when really, I told her to do it. Oh well.  
"Anyways, when we get back home, I'm gonna sleep for 3 days straight!" I yawned, falling asleep. My nap lasted for about 3 hours, until I was woken up by all the girls staring at me and Flora whispering "Aw, isn't it romantic?". Then I realised I was sleeping with Brandon and I went chilli red.  
"Guys?! What are you doing here" I said, rubbing my eyes.  
"We came back like 5 minutes ago and we were chilling, and watching you guys sleep." Aisha giggled. I quickly woke up Brandon and he didn't seem like he cared what they were doing. But then again, since when did he care about that stuff?  
We packed up our stuff and got ready to go. I was actually feeling a lot better, and we boarded the jet at like 12. I didn't want to risk falling asleep, not like the last time, so we watched some movies. I thought we were gonna watch Home Alone 3 but instead, Tecna put in this DVD of videos put together of us when we were kids, which was her present. We all knew each other by the 2nd grade, but me and Musa were bestie since kindergarten. She was like my partner in crime, you know. It was pretty cute.  
After a long flight, we finally got home and I went straight to bed, unpacking and all of that shit could be done later, but for now, I need my beauty sleep!

 **Okay, probably the longest chappy yet! It took like a week ik I'm sorry! I just wanted the trip to be detailed, because all my new ideas are going in the sequel and this story is almost done. Im so tired its 2:38 am.. So now its my turn to go to sleep.**


	22. Summer Vacation

**Hey guys! So this is the last chapter, and I'll start the sequel after this. I just want to quickly say that ik this story is kinda ruhshed, I mean with their relationship and all, and I'm aware that there's no specific plot. Its basically their life as roommates and university students, and it's all about the little things and hardships that threaten their relationship, and how they get through coming out even stronger than before. So the sequel is basically their final year as seniors , and these are non - magical stories btw. The other one I was talking about (where the winx and specialist have a mission on earth) is magic, and its gonna take ALOT longer for their relationships to build.( I don't want any spoilers yet!) And on more thing, nothing major will happen in this chapter because I'm crap at endings and its kinda boring (sorry bout that), but there might be some jealousy (if you remember Austin XD). I'll stop babbling so you can read. As always, thanks a bunch for the reviews!**

 **Stella's P.O.V**

"Stella wake up! You've been since we came back last night, and its 3 pm." Brandon said, trying to wake me up.  
"i'm tired.." I yawned.  
"Just so you know, you missed breakfast and lunch" he said.  
"WHAT?" I said, jumping up. No wonder I was starving! I got up out of bed and had some leftover pizza that was from lunch. Later, I went back to my room and unpacked everything (which was a lot, knowing how much I take abroad, not to mention how much I bought there!). I took a shower and changed, and Bloom called.  
"Hey Bloomy, what you up to?" I asked, laying on my bed after all that hard work.  
"I'm just trying to convince Sky to buy me a puppy, you?" She said.  
"Sitting in bed talking to my best friend" I said.  
"Right. So you booked for tonight?" she asked.  
"Yep! I got a date tonight!" I laughed.  
"Awe, so where are you and Brandon going?" she asked.  
"Brandon? Not him! I'm talking about my date with my bed, pizza and netflix!" I joked.  
"Hey? Are you cheating on me with food, inanimate objects and a TV?" Brandon yelled form his room, overhearing our convo.  
"No, they're just friends I promise!" I said, playing along.  
"Okay, in all seriousness though, you're free?" Bloom asked.  
"I guess, why?" I said.  
"Because, my dear Stellie, Austin's throwing a huge party at his house tonight, and he specifically said you should be there!" She said.  
"Party? Count me in! Tell the girls to get ready I'm coming by at 5!" I said, ending the call. Incase you didn't know, Austin was my best friend during high school.(You guys probably know him from the jealousy chapter, I thought I'd bring him back :P)

"BRANDON GET READY WE ARE GOING TO A PARTY AT AUSTIN'S OKAY?" I screamed from my room.  
"Ugh, why Austin?" he whined, coming into my room. You see, Brandon doesn't exactly like Austin that much, god knows why. We're just really good friends, but I think Brandon might misunderstand it a bit.  
"Oh come on don't be such a downer! We are going to that party!" I said.  
"Fine" he shrugged, giving up.  
"Now go get changed, you can't turn up to a party in a just a pair of sweatpants!" I laughed. He left and I went to get ready. It was like a night pool party, so nothing too fancy, incase I fall into the pool being the klutz I am. I put on a floral halter romper, white converse, put my hair into a messy bun and put on some waterproof makeup. I went by to get the girls and we got into my car and drove to his house, with the guys behind us. I could recognise the his house from a mile away, he went all out for the whole glow in the dark theme. His house was covered in fairy lights, his garden was decorated and glowsticks were floating around in the pool.  
"Austin!" I shouted, running up to him to give him a hug.  
"Hey Stel, so sorry I couldn't call you on your birthday, but will this make up for it?" He smiled, giving me and gift wrapped in a pink bow.  
"You got me the Balmain Paris limited addition black and white pumps?!" I squealed, staring at the shoes.  
"Yup, got the last pair!" he said.  
"Thank you thank you thank you! Um, I'm just wondering, is there any - you know - alcohol" I winked.  
"Oh no Stella, you ain't gonna have none!" He teased. Austin never really lets me drink, he's like the brother I never had. Wait, no, I already have to deal with one brother, and I can barely control him, let alone 2!  
We partied for hours, and once it was fully dark, the lights looked beautiful. I got dared to jump into the pool, and I did! It was so refreshing and I eventually dragged Brandon into it, because the boy was dying of laughter. Once everyone left, I was still sopping wet, and so was Brandon. Aisha drove the girls back home, and Nabu with the guys, and we were stuck here.  
"Bad idea" I laughed.  
"You don't say.." He said, flipping his hair about.  
"thank god I wore waterproof mascara!" I said, walking back inside where Austin gave us towels.  
"Yeah well, you're lucky you're literally just wearing one piece of clothing. My jeans and shirt are soaked thanks to you forcing me to jump in." He complained, taking his shirt off.  
"Oh come on, don't pretend like you didn't love it anyway." I teased.  
"You guys, it's pretty late. You should stay the night and you can take a shower too." Austin said.  
"Thank god, because my hair will turn green from the chlorine!" I said, picking up my hair.  
"You guys can stay in the guest bedroom, its opposite mine." He said.  
"Brandon, I'll lend you something for the night, and Stella, I have that pair of PJs that I forgot to give back to you from last time" he added.  
"Wait, you mean the one with burgers on it?" I asked. He nodded. I thought I'd lost it! He went upstairs to get them.  
"Why are you staring at me Brandon?" I asked.  
"You look so adorable when you're drenched like a wet puppy. Besides, I have the right to stare at you because your my girlfriend" He laughed.  
"I look like a wet puppy!?" I pouted, soon bursting into laughter. Austin came back with our clothes, and I went to take a shower first. i die my hair off and changed into my PJs, which were a pair of shorts with burgers on it and a light grey tank top with one big burger on it. Yeah, I know, you probably think I'm crazy, but my love for food is indescribable! I sat on the bed and texted the girls that I was staying here for the night.  
"Who ya textin?" Brandon asked, walking into the room and hopping into bed next to me.  
"The girls, and Musa told me that Riven told her to tell me to tell you that you left your gym pass at his apartment" I said quite fast.  
"Huh?" he asked confused.  
"You left your gym pass at Riven's apartment" I said simply.  
"Oh, you could have just said that in the first place" He smiled, turning off the lights.  
"Whatever, I'm tired and I wanna sleep" I yawned, putting my phone on the bedside table and snuggling into the covers.  
"Night Stel" He whispered.  
"Goodnight" I whispered, falling asleep.

 **The next morning**

When I woke up, Brandon was still fast asleep. Aw, he looks so cute when he sleeps.  
I tried to move but then realised his arms were around me and I didn't bother to get out of his grip.  
"Wake up sleepyhead" I said, playing with his hair.  
"Morning, what time is it?" He asked.  
"I could turn around to check if you loosened your grip" I giggled.  
"Oh right sorry" He said, taking his arms off me. I looked on my phone and it was 10 am, so Austin should be awake by now, he's an earlybird and a morning person unlike me. We got up and went to the kitchen, where Austin was pouring himself some cereal and milk.  
"Hey, looks likes someones up early for once! Coffee?" Austin asked, handing us 2 mugs of coffee.  
"Thanks, we'll be heading back home soon" I said, sipping my coffee.  
"I'll drive you guys" he smiled. After breakfast, Austin dropped us off at home, and I just chilled for a while.  
"YOU GUYS! OPEN UP! THIS IS F*CKING HEAVY!" Some one yelled from the door. I figured that it was Riven and rolled my eyes as I walked to the door.  
He was holding up a ginormous box, and Musa was hopping around next to him excitedly.  
"May I present my gift to you!" Musa said dramatically. Riven dropped the box and fell to the floor in exhaustion.  
"I'll take that" Brandon said, lifting up the box an putting in the living room. Musa and I were jumping around, squealing in excitement, regardless to the fact that Riven practically fainted to the floor. He was probably exaggerating, you know how boys are.  
We opened the package and it was my light brown couch, which was basically made out of a soft blanket material and was chocolate scented. It came with a couple matching throw pillows too. We got it into my room and Musa and I were messing about on it, taking in the amazing scent. Riven eventually got up and came in to watch a football match with Brandon. We could hear them screaming about it, so I slammed the door shut for some peace and quiet.  
"Hey Stel, do you remember the time when Nathan confessed his love to you in the 9th grade?" Musa laughed.  
"Yep, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I grinned. We both jumped up onto my bed and role played.  
"Oh Stella, but I love you!" Musa said dramatically.  
"I know everything about you!" I said, mimicking him.  
"Everything I tell you! Your address, all the clothes in your closet, where you were at 5:34 pm yesterday!" She said. We burst into fits of giggles, until we got interrupted.  
"STELLA!" Brandon and Riven screamed at the top of their lungs. It was so loud that I lost my balance and fell off the bed, with Musa falling on top of me.  
"Musa! Lay off the fries for a while!" I said, practically dying under her.  
"Sorry!" She squeaked, getting off me. We walked over to the living room to see what they where yelling about.  
"Stella! Quick fix the TV we're missing the game!" Brandon said.  
"Do I look like your slave?" I said, with the sassiness kicking in.  
"Stella I beg of you, please please PLEASE fix it. I swear I'll never be mean to you again!" Riven said, on his knees in front of me.  
"Skittles?" I asked.  
"Yeah yeah whatever just do it please!" He said, going back to the couch. I pressed a couple buttons on the TV, and it switched back on again.  
"YES! We didn't miss the semi finals!" Brandon said.  
"AHEM! Where's my bag of skittles?" I said, with a serious look on my face.  
"Uh, maybe we could let it slide this time?" Riven said. I threatened to turn the TV off again so he quickly paused it, ran across the hall and brought back a pack of skittles. Me and Musa went back to my room to watch some KUWTK, and eat the skittles. After the guys' game was over, and Musa and I had tired ourselves out, they went back to their apartment. I changed into my PJs and went to Brandon's room.  
"I'm bored can we watch Netflix and order pizza and cuddle up on the couch like I planned?" I asked.  
"I'll order the pizza" He smirked , getting up and dialling the number on his phone.  
"And I'll go turn on the TV I guess." I said, doing just that. Once the pizza came, we watched some random movies like zapped and some classic chick flicks like Mean girls.

The rest of our summer was amazing, we went on a 2 week vacation to Miami and stayed with Chris, we spent a lot of time on the beach, there was quite a lot of staying home and being lazy with the girls and a fair amount of shopping. In only one week, we'd be starting our senior year, and then its bye bye to school! I can't wait to go back, and this time, Brandon's not gonna leave me half way through the year. But in all seriousness though, I'm actually pumped to go back to school, and everyday is a new chapter in my book. Like they say, _Yesterday is History, Tomorrow a Mystery, Today is a Gift, That why it's called the Present._ Oh I'm so cliché aren't I?

 **The End**

 **(Not really - theres more coming soon!)**

 **Okay, as I said, nothing major happened, just a summary really. Sorry, I'm not good with endings! Its just this story won't have one, but the sequel will! Okay so do you guys want me to start the sequel and other story at the same time or is that confusing? Actually, no scratch that, I'll do one at a time because I can update much more often then :). Anyways, thanks guys for all the reviews on this story, I love reading what you guys have to say, and if you have any requests or ideas for the sequel feel free to PM me or put it in a review. Bye :D**


End file.
